The XFiles : Emexus
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Something is murdering people in West Virginia...
1. The XFiles Pro

The X-Files: Emexus

Prologue:

December 12th, 2003

Saden, West Virginia

"Amy? Why do we have to go this way? It's spooky!" wailed 12 year old Julie Carter.

"Because, it's shorter and mom wants us home at 9:00 PM or else we're going to be grounded," said 14 year old Amy Carter firmly.

"But I'm scared! I've heard stories about this place!" Julie whined.

"Stories that this big dog attacks people? Please…those are just stories they tell to keep couples from coming here and making out," Amy scoffed rolling her eyes.

The two sisters were cutting through a wooded area known as the Petroy Woods. Most of the older kids from Amy's high school came here to make out and camp out to do other 'leisurely' activities. There was a rumor going around that this large dog killed several people a few weeks ago. Amy and her family had heard about the killings on the local TV station. The West Virginia Police suspect a rogue wild dog. But in Amy's heart, she knew something wasn't right. First of all, the wounds from the 2 women and 3 men were too extensive for a normal dog to make.

Their throats were torn out and several long scratch marks were running along the bodies' chests. They were too deep and too long for a dog. Amy didn't bother sharing her feelings because if she told what she was really thinking did those killings, she'd be put in a mental hospital for life.

The wooded area was dark and the full moon cast silver strips of moonlight across the ground and it cut through the trees creating odd spotlights in certain areas. The floor was littered with dead leaves and twigs that crunched under their feet.

It was surprisingly quiet as they cut through. Too quiet. Amy found it unnerving and unsettling. Normally, there should be sounds of birds chirping, crickets and other animals, but there was nothing…not a peep.

Amy checked her watch which, glowed. It was 9:30. They were already a half an hour late. Their mother would be worrying. Amy's father was in a rehabilitation hospital for alcohol. He was an alcoholic. They frequently visited him in the hospital but each time he would ask them to bring him a can of beer. It was starting to get very hard on the Carter family.

"Amy? What time is it?" Julie asked, as she stumbled over a particularly large branch.

"Nine thirty," Amy replied.

"Aw man, mom's going to kill us! You told me this was a short cut!" Julie cried.

"I know! Don't you think I know? I swore this was a short cut!" Amy snapped irritably.

Julie can be so annoying sometimes. She constantly complained and got into Amy's belongings. Once she got into Amy's makeup and destroyed her new lipstick and blushes.

Amy had been furious. Her mother hadn't done anything to correct her. Now, Amy puts a lock on her makeup and other things.

They climbed over some more large branches and then they heard it.

A howl that sent goose bumps along Amy's arm. It sounded in human.

Amy and Julie froze.

"What is that?" Julie whispered frightened.

"I don't know," Amy whispered back.

Amy scanned the semi darkness a head of them. She thought she saw a dark shape standing behind a tree, but then blinked and it was gone.

"Come on. Let's get moving," Amy instructed.

They began walking quicker. Then, they heard twigs snapping from behind them.

They froze again. Julie was clutching Amy's arm. 

"Let's just make a run for it, okay?" Amy said, as she began walking forward. 

She turned around. Julie wasn't there.

"Julie?" she called.

No answer. Amy scanned the entire wooded area.

"Julie?" she called again shrilly.

The only reply she got was a low growl coming from behind her. She sensed there was something standing behind her…something that smelled like a wet dog and gasoline.

Something…not human.

She could hear the low rumbling growls. Her breathing sped up and sawed in and out as she slowly turned around. All she saw was a pair of jaundice eyes, gleaming canines and incisors before it swiped at her throat with a large, hand-like paw. Thick nails cut into her skin. She dropped to her side and then she realized she was lying beside Julie. Julie's throat was torn and she had been mauled. Amy turned over just as the gleaming canines and incisors clamped down on her throat. Blackness swallowed her up.


	2. The XFiles01

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter One-The Investigation

J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building

Fox Mulder's Office

"Scully? Skinner just gave us this new case today," said FBI agent Fox Mulder as he handed his partner a tan manila folder.

His partner, fellow FBI agent Dana Scully, took the folder from him and opened it up. She sat down in one of the leather seats in front of Mulder's desk and crossed her legs.

Mulder sat down as well behind his desk.

"Two young sister's were found murdered in West Virginia," Mulder said.

Scully raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can see that,"

Mulder broke into a grin.

"Gee…you're so perceptive,"

Scully just shook her head and continued to read the coroner's report. There were pictures of two young girls. One of them was badly mauled and her throat had been torn out. The second girl had her throat torn out as well, but there were several parts of her body missing. An arm and a piece of the left leg.

Scully knew there was a reason why he said, "Two young sister's were found murdered in West Virginia". She knew him too well.

Sighing, she closed the manila folder and looked at him.

"Okay, Mulder…what's your theory?" she asked.

Mulder got up and stood in front of his desk. He leaned against it and folded his arms over his chest. He was dressed in black slacks, shoes, a white long-sleeved shirt which, was under a matching black suit jacket and a tie. He has short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. His FBI photo ID was clipped to the jacket's lapel.

"Look at the second sister," he said, nodding toward the folder lying in Scully's lap.

Scully opened it up and looked at the girl with several parts missing.

"Her left radius is missing as well as part of her femur," Scully said.

"Right. What type of wild dog kills its victim's and eats part of it?" Mulder asked.

"A really hungry dog?" Scully offered.

Mulder smiled. "I was thinking more along the lines of territory,"

"Oh," Scully frowned in thought. "Well, I guess if an animal is starving, it would do what it has to do," 

Scully was dressed in a tan straight skirt, a white V necked shirt and a matching tan blazer over that. Her shin length light auburn hair was tucked behind one ear and she had small pearl earrings in her ears. Her FBI photo ID was clipped to the waistband of her skirt.

"You think that whatever killed these young sister's did it as a territory marking?" Scully asked, tilting her head.

"Absolutely," Mulder said nodding. "And for fun."

"For fun? No wild dog would kill for fun. Normally, the instinct is to kill for food,"

"I know…but I don't think we're dealing with a normal 'wild' dog," Mulder said as he walked over to one of the gray metal filing cabinets that were against the wall of his small basement office.

He opened the top drawer and pulled out a magnifying glass.

He then went over to Scully and handed her the magnifying glass.

"Take a look at the first girl. Look at the long marks across her chest," 

Scully held the glass over the picture. The image of the girl's blood stained chest was enlarged. But there were several long, deep scratches that ran diagonally from her shoulder to her right side over the ribs.

One of the scratches she was able to measure was at least two inches deep…almost to the bone.

"That scratch is almost two inches deep," she said, as she slowly looked up and lowered the magnifying glass.

"Exactly. That pooch that killed them would have to be at least 200 to 300 pounds to make that kind of a deep scratch," Mulder said, nodding. "Wolves don't even weigh that much."

"I don't think wolves are in West Virginia, Mulder," Scully said, as she put the magnifying glass onto Mulder's desk along with the manila folder.

"I didn't say it was a wolf," Mulder said.

Scully was used to Mulder's tactics, so she waited patiently.

"You think it was a UFO?"

Mulder shook his head.

"Nope…something much worse and we're going to investigate," he said, grinning as he reached onto his desk and picked up his car keys. "I told Skinner we'd drive to West Virginia to take a look. I hope you've packed. Before I make any final conclusions, I need more proof."

Sighing, Scully stood up and they headed out of his office.

Mulder waited outside in the car while Scully went into her house to pack some clothes for a weeklong investigation. As she was packing, her thoughts shifted to Mulder himself.

They've worked together for almost nine years so far. She couldn't tell Mulder her true feelings toward him because A: it would or might ruin their friendship and B: she really didn't want to lose him as a partner or best friend. She'd rather have him as a best friend and partner than lose him completely.

And plus, she didn't know if he had felt the same way. That would be totally embarrassing.

Once she was packed and locked her front door, she headed down the first 3 steps and began walking to Mulder's dark blue 2003 Ford Crown Victoria.

She opened the back door behind the passenger seat and tossed her duffel bag onto the back seat where Mulder's luggage was. She checked to make sure she had her 9mm Smith and Wesson around her waist in its holster before sliding into the passenger seat and closing her door.

It was cold in DC and it was about 33 degrees. Scully wrapped her black overcoat around her body tighter. Mulder had his black overcoat draped over the back of the driver's seat.

He was driving in his suit jacket.

"Does this thing have heat?" she asked him, shivering.

"Oh sorry, Scully. I was wondering if you were like the Polar Bears…you know, diving into 20 degree water," Mulder said, teasingly as he reached forward and switched on the heat. 

Immediately, Scully was hit with the heat from the vent.

"Right. I'd take you with me," Scully said.

Mulder grinned and put the car in drive. Mulder pulled away from the curb and they began driving to West Virginia.

A light snow had begun to fall and Mulder switched on the windshield wipers. Snowflakes were already starting to stick to the roof, hood and back trunk of the Crown Vic.

"Geeze. I hope it doesn't ice up," Scully said, wiping her window with a gloved hand.

"That wouldn't be good," Mulder said, slowly.

They had gotten onto the highway and were in the right lane near the shoulder of the highway.

Scully checked her watch. It was 8:00 PM. They had left DC around 6:34. They still had a bit to go before reaching Virginia.

Scully turned to Mulder.

"Are we going directly to the investigation, or sleeping then going in the morning?"

"We're going to meet up with the town sheriff in the morning. We're booked at a Holiday Inn inside the town," Mulder replied.

Scully reached forward and turned on the radio. Brittany Spears' _Oops! I did it Again _came on.

"Oh god! My ears! Turn it off!" Mulder cried.

Scully broke into a grin and turned up the volume.

"Scully! Are you trying to traumatize me here?" Mulder asked, turning to her with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry. I thought you liked this," she said, laughing.

"God!" Mulder shivered. "That's like stepping in a cats tail!"

Scully changed the radio station and Mariah Carey's _All I want for Christmas (is you) came on next._

"How's that?" Scully asked, sitting back against the soft, leather seat.

"Much better,"

Scully felt herself smiling as she looked out her window.

There was a dark wooded area that lined the highway. A full moonlight hung in a dark blue night sky. She could see the moon filtering through the treetops. She listened intently to the words of the song.

Her thoughts began to shift back to Mulder again.

A few hours later, they reached Virginia. The highway changed to a single back road that led into Saden, Virginia. All along the road, on both sides were woods.

"It's really rural out here," Scully said, peering out the windshield.

The snow had gotten a little heavier and blankets were starting to stick to the ground and to the trunks of the trees and the branches.

"Yeah I know," Mulder replied as he gently turned the steering wheel to the right as they came around a sharp turn.

Just then, a dark shape was caught in the Crown Victoria's headlights like a spotlight.

"Mulder, look out!" Scully cried.

Mulder slammed on the brake. The back tires of the car skied over the ground. There was thin patch of ice on the road. Scully grabbed a hold of the door handle and gripped it tightly as the front of the car slammed into the dark object. It was thrown on top of the hood before sliding off. The Crown Victoria spun 180 degrees before the back of the car dipped down a small ditch and slammed into a tree.

Scully was thrown into Mulder.

Immediately, he put the car in park and turned to Scully.

"Are you alright?" he demanded worriedly.

He put a hand on her shoulder and was watching her worriedly.

She moaned and sat back against her seat.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him.

His head had hit the window and there was a small gash on his temple that was bleeding.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Mulder, you're hurt," Scully said as she gently reached over and touched the gash.

He cringed.

"Sorry," she said. 

"What the heck was that?" Mulder asked, peering out the windshield.

"I don't know," Scully said.

"I'm going to find out," Mulder said, as he reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun. He clicked back the hammer and groped for the door handle.

"Be careful," Scully said watching him anxiously.

"You know me," Mulder said as he pushed open his door and climbed out. He left the door open and began walking up the ditch.

SCULLY.

I watched Mulder walk up the ditch where the dark object was. I was worried about him and I had hoped he wouldn't do anything rash.

I saw his shape leaning over something. The radio was still playing softly. This time, it was Lee Ann Rimes' _Can't fight the Moonlight_.

Then, the dark object looked like it had bitten him.

"MULDER!" I yelled.

Mulder came hurrying down the ditch. He leaped into the driver's seat and slammed his door. He was clutching his hand. Four puncture wounds were on his right hand.

"Jesus…what the hell was that?" I demanded.

"Some kind of dog," Mulder cringed.

I reached into the glove compartment and found a white handkerchief. I wrapped it around his hand tightly.

Then, something rammed the car on my side. I jumped and leaned away from the door.

Something rammed my door again. I scooted away from the door and was almost onto Mulder's lap.

"Scully, I'm not burping you," Mulder said dryly.

"Don't you hear that? Something's ramming the car!" I said, looking at him.

Again, something rammed my door. This time, shattering the glass in my window.

I stared in fear as something reared up on its hind legs and put its front paws on the windowpane. It looked like a dog, but yet it didn't.

It snarled and went to climb into the car, but Mulder reached over my shoulder, aiming the gun at the dog's forehead. I heard the 'pop' go off.

I heard a thud as it fell backward.

"You okay now?" Mulder asked as I slowly climbed off his lap and settled back into the passenger seat.

"Yeah…God, that didn't look like a normal dog!" I cried, cautiously peering out the window.

"I know it didn't," Mulder replied. "Let's go."

Mulder turned the key into the ignition and luckily, the engine started. We pulled out of the ditch and continued down the road.

We reached Saden and found the Holiday Inn. Mulder had booked two rooms, conjoining.

"You'd better not sleepwalk," I teased him.

He looked at me innocently.

"Who? Me?"

I just shook my head.

We pulled into a diagonal parking spot in front of the rooms and Mulder shut off the engine. We pushed open our doors and climbed out. We pulled our luggage out of the back seat and then walked toward the rooms. I was in room 33 and Mulder was in 34.

I looked over at him.

He was fumbling with the key because of his injured hand.

"Tomorrow, you're getting a Tetanus shot," I said. "And Rabies."

"If I start foaming, then you'll know," Mulder said, dryly.

I shook my head and sighed.

I was really worried about him, especially since that animal bit him. It didn't look normal and I was worried that it had some kind of disease or something.

"Good-night, Scully," Mulder said, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"'Night Mulder,"

He opened his door and stepped into the room, the door closing behind him and locking.

I entered my room and closed and locked the door behind me. I showered and changed into a pair of pajamas. I crawled into bed and laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

That dog certainly had strange characteristics. It just didn't sit right with me. Something about it was totally wrong…like the appearance. The fur was rough looking and there long fur on the tips of the ears. The eyes were jaundice. It looked liked it weighed 200 pounds.

But that's impossible. No dog or known wolf weighs that much. Besides, there were no wolves here in Virginia. So what was that thing? It certainly seemed strong because from the force of it ramming the door, it broke the glass on my window.

And could that have been the thing that killed those two poor young sisters? It certainly fit the criteria.

But what about the scratches? They were two inches deep.

Sighing again, I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.


	3. The XFiles02

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Two-Changes

Around seven in the morning, my alarm went off. I moaned and opened my eyes.

Mulder was standing at the foot of my bed.

I jumped a mile and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Jesus, Mulder," I scolded.

The door to the adjoining room was opened. He was already dressed in his suit and tie.

"Sorry to scare you," Mulder said. "But the Sheriff just called me. He's going to have to see us now instead of eight thirty."

"That's why you decided to give me a heart attack at seven o'clock?" I demanded.

Mulder didn't reply. I peered closely at him.

"Are you alright? How is that bite wound on your hand?" I demanded.

"Better, but I still think I'm going to need those shots,"

"I'll give you a shot…right in the rear-end," I muttered as I tossed the covers off of me and stood up. I looked at him expectantly. "Well? I've got to shower and change."

He grinned and walked back into his room.

Sighing, I got a fresh pants suit and headed into the shower.

I washed and dried my hair and then got dressed. Once I pulled on my overcoat, I then called to Mulder.

"Okay! Let's go!"

He walked back into my room and we left the hotel room. This time, I drove.

"What? Afraid that I'll put us in another ditch?" Mulder asked good-naturedly.

"Yeah…that's it," I said.

I looked at him sideways and just shook my head. "Can't a woman drive for once?"

"And cat fight with other drivers? I think not," Mulder said.

His tone was teasing and I playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Let's just go to the Sheriff's office okay? Where is it?" I asked, returning my hand back onto the steering wheel. Mulder pulled out a small black pad and he opened the cover.

"2948 Lenmar Road," Mulder said. "He gave it to me when he called me at six forty."

We drove until we found Lenmar Road. The Sheriff's building was a one story cream building. There were two round lamps outside the office and the words SHERIFF in gold lettering on the glass. There were two double doors that led into the office.

I pulled up in front of it and put the car in park then shut off the engine. Mulder and I pushed open our doors and climbed out, closing the doors. He and I walked into the office.

There was a female officer sitting behind a desk as we walked in. She looked up.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

Mulder and I pulled out our FBI ID badges and shields and showed them to her.

"My name is Fox Mulder and this is my partner, Dana Scully. We're with the FBI and we have an appointment with Sheriff Mike Granger," Mulder said.

I tucked my badge and shield back into my pocket.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. You just missed him. He had an emergency at the morgue. They found a body about 2 miles up the old Kantro Road,"

Mulder and I looked at each other.

Kantro Road was where we encountered that strange dog. I could see he was thinking the same thing.

"Where is the morgue?" I asked.

"About 1 block up," the officer said jerking her thumb toward the right.

"Okay…thank you," Mulder said.

He and I left the office.

"Mulder…that's…" my voice trailed off as he cut me off.

"Where we saw that strange dog I know. What is going on?" he mused.

We reached the morgue, which was a one story building marble building with double sliding doors. We entered the morgue. The receptionist's desk was to the left.

Once again, Mulder and I showed our FBI ID and badges.

"We're looking for Sheriff Granger," I said.

"He's down there talking with a young woman," the receptionist said.

She gestured down the corridor through white double doors.

"Thanks," Mulder said.

He and I began walking down the corridor. Mulder held the door open for me as I passed through the doors. We saw Sheriff Granger talking to a young woman in her early 20's, about 22 years old. She had shoulder length ash blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans, a white sweater and a black leather jacket over it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Sheriff Granger looked up.

"You must be the FBI agents," he said, extending his hand.

Mulder and I shook it.

"This is Elizabeth Meadows. Her brother was found on Kantro Road," Sheriff Granger explained.

"Did your brother say he was going for a walk or anything?" I asked, softly.

Elizabeth turned her eyes onto me.

"He always goes for a walk at night. I don't understand what happened," Elizabeth said, sobbing.

"Did your brother ever act strangely?" Mulder asked softly as he kept his eyes on the girl.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"How'd the brother die, Sheriff?" I asked.

"A bullet in the forehead,"

Again, Mulder and I exchanged looks. That's the same exact spot where we shot the dog.

"I'm going to be doing an autopsy. If you'd like, Agent Scully, you can accompany me. The bureau told me you have a medical background?" Sheriff Granger said.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Okay then…let's get started, shall we?"

Elizabeth began walking back up the corridor away from us with Mulder. I entered the room.

MULDER.

I walked with the young woman back outside. By now, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Luckily, the snow had stopped falling all-together.

"Did your brother ever say where he goes at night?" I asked gently turning to her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks even more.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of what they'll do to me," she whispered.

I gently grabbed her arm, just above the elbow and leaded her over to my Crown Vic.

"Who's 'they'?" I asked, facing her.

"The pack," she whispered.

I took a step closer to her and lowered my eyes so we were eye level.

"What's going on here?" I whispered.

Elizabeth's lower lip trembled as she began speaking.

"My brother was apart of a group of people who are 'inhuman'. I threatened to tell the police on what they were doing.

"They were going out at night and killing innocent people for fun,"

I watched her intently.

"The night that Jess disappeared I had told him I was going to the police for good. No more joking around. He was going to tell the rest of them. Now I'm scared for my life," Elizabeth said.

I put a hand on her shoulder as the doors to the morgue opened up and Scully walked out.

She had a strange expression on her face that could only mean one thing: she found something odd.

"What is it Scully?" I asked, peering at her.

Scully turned her eyes onto Elizabeth.

"Did you ever notice your brother's teeth?"

Elizabeth blinked and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mulder, Jess Meadows' canines were 2 inches long," Scully said.

I turned to Elizabeth.

"Was that part of the 'packs' physique?" 

Elizabeth nodded.

"Pack? What's going on?" Scully asked, looking from Elizabeth to me.

"Let's go back to the motel. Elizabeth can explain everything,"

We climbed into the Crown Victoria. Elizabeth was sitting in the backseat. Scully was driving. Elizabeth leaned forward in the space between the two front seats.

"If you see a woman dressed in black pants, a black shirt and a white parka, don't stop. She's one of them and she's probably looking for me," Elizabeth whispered looking scared.

Just as she said that, a woman dressed exactly the same way stepped out of a grocery store. I reached behind the passenger seat and pushed Elizabeth down onto the floor of the car behind my seat.

The woman approached the car on Scully's side. Scully pressed the brake and we came to a gentle stop. Scully rolled down her window all the way. A blast of cold air hit us.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you're new here. I was just wondering if you've seen a 22-year-old girl with blond hair? Her name is Elizabeth Meadows," the woman asked peering at me, then Scully.

Scully and I looked at each other. I pretended to think.

"No. Sorry. I haven't. Is something wrong?" I asked, casually.

"She's just a precious member of my family. If you see her, please tell her to come to 3495 Traken Road," the woman said as she smiled and turned and began walking away.

Scully pressed the accelerator and we began moving again.

Elizabeth climbed back onto the backseat.

"Thank you so much," she said.

I looked back at her. Her blue eyes were filled with pure fear and she was hugging herself. I found myself becoming attached to her. I guess she reminded me so much of Samantha, my sister who was taken when we were young.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Scully demanded as we pulled into the motel's parking lot.

"Inside we will," I replied.

Scully put the car in park and then we pushed open our doors and climbed out. Scully pulled out her key and we went into her room. I closed and locked the door behind us.

Elizabeth sat on one of the two twin beds and took off her jacket. Scully and I took off our overcoats and Scully sat down across from Elizabeth on the opposite bed, facing her. I sat down beside Elizabeth.

"Okay. Please tell me what's going on," Scully said, slowly.

Elizabeth began telling her everything she told me.

"Do you know what they are specifically?" Scully asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. I only know that they disappeared on full moons,"

Alarms went off in my head. Now, my theory was starting to make sense.

"Well, you're staying with us. Don't worry," I said softly.

Elizabeth broke into a grin and threw her arms around me and pressed her face into my chest.

"Thank you both," she whispered.

I shyly gave her a hug back before she turned and hugged Scully.

Scully smiled and gave Elizabeth a hug back.

Then, her eyes moved onto me.

"Ah. The coroner gave me a Tetanus shot and Rabies shot for you," Scully said, as she got up and went over to her overcoat. She pulled out two thin syringe needles and small bottles.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"A dog bit him on Kantro Road," Scully replied.

Elizabeth went white.

I noticed her reaction.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That wasn't an ordinary dog…that was my brother,"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know what's really going on…don't you?" I asked shrewdly.

Elizabeth nodded and looked guilty.

"What are they?"

"Werewolves,"

That was what my original theory was from the way the two sister's had been murdered. Elizabeth just confirmed it.

Scully was looking her usual skeptical self.

"Werewolves?" Scully asked slowly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Mulder? What's your theory?" Scully asked.

"Exactly what she just said," I said. "I was thinking along those lines considering the amount of damage those two sisters had on their bodies."

Scully raised an eyebrow at me.

"Abandoning your UFO theories?"

I frowned at her.

"That hurt,"

"Please…you've got to believe me!" Elizabeth pleaded as tears formed in her eyes again.

"I believe you," I said, softly.

Elizabeth turned her eyes onto Scully and was watching her pleadingly.

Scully sighed and shrugged.

"Okay…fine,"

Elizabeth broke into a smile again. But then Scully voiced something that was nagging me the entire time.

"Elizabeth? Where are your parents?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"They were killed. I have no family. The pack killed them when Jess joined the pack. They did it as an initiation,"

"You mean they killed off your entire family?" Scully asked shocked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Jess was technically my only family, but he's gone now too,"

She added quietly.

I looked at Scully. She was forming a hypothesis in her mind. I could tell.

"Excuse me," I said, softly to Elizabeth. 

I pulled Scully aside.

"What's your theory, Scully?" I asked, peering at her.

"I think Elizabeth suffered a tremendous shock from seeing her brother dead. She's not making any sense, Mulder," 

"What about the fact that we saw that 'dog' and shot it. Then, her brother is found in the same exact spot, with a bullet in his head. How do you explain that?" I asked.

For once, I could see she was stumped.

"I-I don't know! But I doubt this has anything to do with werewolves," 

We turned to Elizabeth.

"I assure you, Agent Scully that I'm not lying and I'm not suffering tremendous shock from seeing my brother dead. I'm used to seeing people I care about die because that pack is willing to stop at nothing until I'm dead," Elizabeth said, her voice shaking with anger.

"I thought you'd be willing to help me…but I see I was wrong. I think I'll be better off outside,"

She grabbed her jacket.

I lunged for her before she reached the door. I gently grabbed her arms.

"No. We do want to help you. Please stay," I pleaded.

"Yes. Please stay," Scully said, softly. "I'm sorry. I misjudged you."

Elizabeth studied her for a moment. 

"Are you always this skeptical of people and things? Do you not believe there are things out there that medical science can't explain? Just because science can't prove it, doesn't mean it's not there,"

I felt a grin forming on my face and had to turn away so Scully wouldn't see it. I liked Elizabeth even more. It felt like we were kindred spirits.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I cried out and was doubled over. I held my right arm against my stomach and I clutched the dresser with my left hand.

"Mulder!" Scully cried as she rushed over to me.

She helped me over to one of the beds. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Scully crouched down in front of me and Elizabeth came over to me also. She looked scared.

Scully let out a gasp when she looked into my eyes.


	4. The XFiles03

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Three-Missing

SCULLY.

Mulder's eyes were different. There was an arch of jaundice on the left side of the iris.

I looked up at Elizabeth.

"Do you see this?" I asked her.

She nodded looking scared and concerned.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"He's changing," she whispered.

"Get me the Tetanus and Rabies syringes and the bottles," I said to her pointing to the table. 

She hurried over and grabbed the syringes and the bottles. I filled once syringe up to 5cc's of the Tetanus shot and then took Mulder's right arm. I felt for a vein and then I gave him the first shot. I pressed the small puncture wound to stop the bleeding. Once that stopped, I gave him the second shot.

"Those won't help him. His metabolism and system are changing. There's nothing you can do," Elizabeth said, quietly.

Mulder shook his head. The arc of jaundice vanished.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah…that was weird," he said, shaking his head.

He looked up at Elizabeth.

"Why is your heart pounding so much? Why are you scared?" he asked her.

That was a strange thing to say. I couldn't even hear Elizabeth's heart pounding. How could he?

"I was s-scared that something was wrong with you," Elizabeth said.

"Is there?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Mulder was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I'm changing…aren't I?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

"That's insane!" I cried, standing up.

"His hearing, sight and sense of smell increased," Elizabeth said.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" I cried.

"It's the truth, Agent Scully," Elizabeth said earnestly.

I stalked out of the room and stood outside. A few seconds later, Mulder appeared next to me.

"Scully?" he asked.

"I am not going to believe that you are now changing into a werewolf," I said firmly crossing my arms over my chest.

Mulder stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"If I change and go to hurt you or Elizabeth, I want you to shoot me," he replied staring deeply into my eyes.

I turned my eyes away from him and looked away. I pretended to be interested in a parked car.

"I refuse to believe this," I said, biting my bottom lip.

Mulder cringe again and put his face closer to mine.

Now my heart was pounding.

"Please Scully…you must believe me," Mulder pleaded.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I will not shoot you. That's the last thing on earth I would do," I said, quietly.

"And hurting you or Elizabeth is the last thing on earth _I_ would do," Mulder replied quietly.

I just shook my head and I kept my head turned away from him.

"Scully, please," Mulder said, in a low voice.

He gently took my chin and turned my face toward his.

"Excuse me. It's dinnertime and I'm hungry. We'd best order out," I said, as I then stepped around him and walked back into the room.

6:30 PM.

We ordered Chinese food. Mulder kept looking at me but I avoided his eyes. I had totally refused to believe that he was now a 'werewolf' when they don't even exist.

There was no scientific proof and I wasn't about to believe it until I saw proof.

After dinner, I told Mulder that I was going for a walk. I made sure I had my gun on me.

A full moon hung in the near pitch black sky. Several stars twinkled.

I was walking by a wooded area. The strange thing was that there was no animal sounds coming from it…no crickets, birds or anything. It was really demoralizing.

About 10 minutes later, I heard this strange howl erupt from somewhere in the wooded area. I froze and pulled out my gun, clicking back the hammer.

Then, I heard the rustling of leaved. I aimed the gun into the darkness and stood in an isosceles firing position. I heard something behind me. I could hear deep, rumbling breathing and low growls. I slowly turned around when something hairy and smelly backhanded me. I fell forward face down into the dirt and blackness swallowed me up.

MULDER.

I checked my watch. It was now 10:00 PM. Scully had gone for her walk at 6:30. I was starting to worry about her.

"Where could she be?" I asked Elizabeth.

Suddenly, Elizabeth cried out and fell off the chair.

Alarmed, I jumped up from lying on my back on the bed with my hands tucked behind my head and rushed over to her. I crouched down beside her.

"Liz? What's wrong?" I demanded putting my hands on her shoulders.

She picked up her head and I saw a white film over her eyes.

"Liz? What's happening?" I demanded anxiously.

"I just had a vision…I can see your partner," Elizabeth said, as she then shut her eyes.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell," Elizabeth said.

"Where is she?" I repeated.

Elizabeth was silent before she just fell to her side and didn't move.

I hovered above her. I put both hands on the sides of her face.

"Liz? Can you hear me?" I demanded.

She didn't answer.

"Liz?" I repeated.

Between not knowing what happened to Scully and being worried about Elizabeth, I didn't know which was tearing me apart more.

I could see Elizabeth's eyes were rolling back into her head and after a moment, she groggily opened them.

"M-Mulder?" she asked, her voice sounding watery and strained.

"Are you alright?" I demanded worriedly.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up. 

I dropped to my knees beside her and kept my hand on her shoulder.

"You cried out and fell off the chair. You said something about having a vision and seeing my partner," I said, studying her.

"Oh yeah. That happens whenever I have a vision," Elizabeth said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Where did you see Scully?" I asked her.

Elizabeth paused, deep in thought.

"Someplace dark…it looked like a house," Elizabeth said finally.

I helped her up and I held onto her because she wasn't steady on her feet.

"Can you get a better picture?" I asked.

Once again, Elizabeth frowned in thought.

"No. I'm sorry," she said, as tears formed. "Please don't hurt me."

I looked at her startled.

"Why would I hurt you?" I asked.

"My parents favored Jess. He couldn't do no wrong. If I did something wrong, or forgot to do something, they would hit me," Elizabeth said, sobbing openly.

My heart sank. I hated people who abused their kids. It was just sick and cruel.

"I would never hurt you. Trust me," I said, softly.

Elizabeth smiled through her tears. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder.

My chin was resting on hers.

"Thank you so much, Agent Mulder," she whispered softly as she buried her face into my shoulder.

"You're welcomed," I whispered back.

Even though I was still technically on a case, I couldn't help but care for Elizabeth. I knew I couldn't let my job come in-between my personal feelings, but this was a hard case. And I wanted to find Agent Scully right away.

Elizabeth pulled back from the embrace and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Suddenly, Elizabeth got the same look she got when she had the first vision. The thin white film was over both eyes and her eyes rolled back in her head before they focused on me

"Another vision?" I asked.

She replied after a few moments.

"Yeah. I saw your partner. She's in some kind of an abandoned house," Elizabeth said as she blinked and shook her head.

"Did you recognize it?" I asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I know where it is. Let's go,"

Elizabeth and I climbed into the car and she told me the directions.

SCULLY.

I was gagged and my wrists were tied behind my back. My ankles were also tied.

My head felt like a firecracker had gone off in it. There was a dark shape standing over me hidden in the shadow. It crouched down, coming into the silvery moonlight that filtered through the window behind me and I screamed, but the gag muffled the scream.

It looked like a wolf standing upright. The entire body was covered with black fur. The ears were thin and pointed. The snout was short but had powerful jaws, which held sharp canines and incisors. The eyes were jaundice colored. The paws looked human-like, but yet they didn't. The creature snarled at me. 

I was in some kind of abandoned house. The windows were dusty and the furniture was covered with white, dirt smudged sheets. The floorboards creaked and were just as filthy. The house had a musty, mothball smell to it. Just then, someone entered the room and the creature looked up.

"Leave," the person said.

It sounded like a woman's voice. The creature stood up and began walking out of the room. It was at least 7 feet tall. The person stepped forward so I could see him/her. It was the woman that stopped us in the street asking us if we'd seen Elizabeth.

"So, Agent Scully. Your partner lied to us," she said smiling.

I just watched her.

"The brat is staying with you…isn't she?" the woman demanded. "I got her scent in the car. You can't fool us, Agent Scully. We pick up even the littlest scent."

She came over and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"What do you want with Elizabeth?" I demanded.

The woman crouched down in front of me. 

"She knows too much and she has to be stopped. She was going to go to the police to expose us. We can't have that,"

"She's just a young woman!" I argued.

"Riiiight. Where is she now?" the woman snapped.

"I don' t know! She ran away from us!" I lied.

"You're lying," the woman said, as she pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.

"I'm not," I said, firmly.

"Well I've got a little surprise for you. This whole kidnapping thing was a trick. Once your partner and that brat come in, we're going to kill the brat," the woman smiled.

She then put the gag back in and began walking out of the room.

"Oh…and he will be guarding you," the woman added gesturing to the creature that was standing by the doorway. It snarled at me.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

About 10 minutes later, I heard shuffling outside the door, then a gun shot. I jumped and watched the doorway intently. Agent Mulder and Elizabeth burst into the room. Mulder rushed right over to me and he pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Are you alright?" Mulder demanded anxiously.

"It's trick! They're going to kill Elizabeth!" I cried as he put a hand on the side of my face before he began untying my ankles and wrists.

"What?" Mulder asked as he helped me to my feet.

"The whole thing was a trap! They want to kill Elizabeth!" I cried. "We've got to get out of here right away!"

"I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you," a voice said from the doorway.

Mulder whirled around. It was the woman and she was holding a gun, which was aimed at us. I saw a woman naked, lying on the floor behind her…the creature was no where to be seen.

Mulder immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman. He shielded Elizabeth protectively behind him. I too, stayed behind him since my gun was lost when that thing attacked me by the wooded area. I felt vulnerable now without it.

"Where is she?" the woman demanded.

"Why is she so important to you?" Mulder demanded not budging.

"She knows too much…she has to be stopped. She was going to go to the police to expose us!" the woman snarled.

"Why because she wants to pull the plug on your little 'organization'?" Mulder shouted angrily. His eyes were narrowed.

"If she told you about us, then yes...she has to be stopped!" the woman snarled.

Then, to my horror, the woman moved the gun around Mulder and pulled the trigger.

ELIZABETH.

I felt the bullet hit me in the right shoulder. From the force, I was knocked backward.

I heard Agent Mulder open fire next.

Agent Scully rushed to my side. I was lying on my back. I felt the shoulder part to my sweater sticking to my skin and blood was staining my shoulder.

The next thing I knew, Agent Mulder appeared beside Agent Scully's side.

"Liz? Talk to me," Agent Mulder said, urgently.

"It hurts," I moaned.

"Call 911," Agent Mulder said, urgently.

"I left my cell phone back in the room! It's in my jacket!" Agent Scully said.

Agent Mulder frantically groped around his own pockets until he found his.

"Here,"

He handed Agent Scully the phone and she began dialing.

Agent Mulder was hovering above me.

"Hang on okay?" he asked.

I thought I saw a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"The ambulance is on its way," Agent Scully said.

She handed Agent Mulder back his phone. 

"She'll be fine, Mulder," Agent Scully said, gently and reassuringly.

Agent Mulder looked up at her.

"I hope so," he said, quietly.

Five minutes later, the ambulance came and took me to the hospital.

SCULLY.

I was sitting outside in the waiting area with Mulder of the Saden Memorial Hospital.

He was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs. His hands were clasped and he was staring at the floor.

I gently leaned into him.

"She'll be fine, Mulder. Trust me," I said, reassuringly.

He looked up at me. I saw a faint glimmer of tears in his blue eyes. I looked at him surprised.

I've never known him to get attached to anyone so deeply like this.

"Mulder? What's wrong?" I asked, softly.

"She remind me of my sister, Scully. Plus, she's got no family," Mulder said.

"I know. I like her a lot too…but getting attached to her isn't ethical," I said, softly.

"Why isn't it right?" Mulder demanded.

"Because you're letting your personal feelings interfere with your job," I said, quietly.

"I'm just supposed to stand by and let those…freaks kill her?" Mulder hissed.

"No! I'm not saying that! I…" my voice trailed off as Mulder cut me off.

He jumped up from his seat.

"I'm going to find out how she is…you can sit here if you like,"

I sat there, silent.


	5. The XFiles04

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Four-Surrounded.

I looked after Mulder. I understood his attachment to Elizabeth. But I didn't want his personal feelings to interfere with his job. I wasn't saying that I didn't care about Elizabeth.I did.a lot, but we've got to solve this case and find out what's been killing people. Sighing, I got up and followed after Mulder.

I found Mulder pacing in front of one of the hospital rooms.

"Is she in there?" I asked, peering through the small glass pane.

"Yeah. She's fine," Mulder said.

I could hear the relief in his voice.

Mulder turned around and opened the door. He entered the room. Elizabeth was awake and she was sitting up. Her face lit up when she saw Mulder and I enter the room.

"Hey!" she said, brightly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

Mulder pulled a chair over and sat down beside the bed. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his thighs and he clasped his hands between his knees.

"Good," Elizabeth said softly.

Mulder was grinning at her, but then the grin faded.

"I had to shoot that woman,"

"I know.but it's not over yet. There's still 12 members scattered around. They'll try again," Elizabeth said, quietly.

"Then we'll take care of them too," Mulder replied.

Elizabeth smiled. "There's two of you and twelve members.how are you going to stop them?"

"We'll find a way," Mulder said sincerely. "Right now you're to get better."

Elizabeth beamed.

"Secondly, I think we should take turns keeping an eye on her," Mulder said, looking up at me. "If that woman was with the 'pack' then the rest of them will be after Elizabeth."

"You really think they'd come into the hospital? A public place?" I asked.

"Agent Scully, they won't stop at anything," Elizabeth said. "They don't care if the place is public or private. They'll do what they want."

I looked at Mulder.

"I suppose you're taking the first watch?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Get some rest, Liz," I said, smiling at her before I turned and gave Mulder's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

ELIZABETH.

Agent Scully left. Agent Mulder looked at his watch.

"It's 11:46. You should get some sleep," Agent Mulder said.

I nodded and slid down under the white sheet and blanket. I had a bandage on my shoulder. There was an IV and heart monitor hooked up to me. I turned my face toward Agent Mulder and closed my eyes. I soon dozed off.

AGENT MULDER.

Elizabeth had her face toward me as she fell asleep. I leaned forward and put my arm behind her head on the pillow gently stroking her hair. She didn't even stir. I guess she was just so exhausted. I really cared about her. I just felt so attached to her.

I then leaned back in the chair and clasped my hands behind my head.

I closed my eyes and soon dozed off.

About 2 hours later, I heard Elizabeth screaming. I jumped awake and almost fell off my chair.

"Liz? What's wrong?" I demanded immediately.

She was sitting bolt upright with her hair hanging over her left shoulder. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and sweat was clinging to her neck, back and chest.

"Oh, Agent Mulder! I had the most horrible dream!" Elizabeth sobbed.

I leaned forward. "Tell me about it,"

"I dreamed that you changed and wanted to attack us!"

My heart sank. If it was true and I was changing slowly, I'd rather hurt myself than hurt her or Scully.

"It was just a dream.go back to sleep," I said, gently.

Elizabeth reluctantly turned on her left side and faced away from me. She pulled the covers up over her and she soon fell back asleep.

I looked out the window. A full moonlight hung in a dark sky. Stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky. A sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I cringed and held my left arm against my stomach. I was doubled over.

I ended up sliding off the chair, landing on my hands and feet, staring at the buffed floor. I saw my hands changing into paws. Thick black nails grew out from my fingernails creating claws. I felt my chest expanding, straining the material of my suit, which fell off in torn halves. Gray fur sprouted all over my body. My ears stretched into thin and pointy wolf ears. My nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout and white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. My eyes changed into a jaundice color and my vision was in black and white. My back lengthened and several extra vertebra formed. My legs bent into haunches and my feet were also paws. I stretched and shook my body.

ELIZABETH.

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard low growls coming from inside the room. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt weight on the bed as if something was standing over me. I slowly turned over. A gray wolf was sitting on the bed on its haunches. I looked around. Agent Mulder was no where to be seen. The wolf was just staring at me with its ears pricked forward.

"Agent Mulder?" I called.

There was no answer.

"Agent Mulder?" I repeated a little more shrilly.

Still nothing. I glanced out the window. There was a full moon. Realization began dawning on me.

"Oh God," I said, quietly as fear crept into my chest.

The gray wolf was.Agent Mulder.

I slowly sat up more. The wolf was still just sitting there, not moving.

Just then, a nurse came into the room. She saw the wolf and dropped a cup of water and a bunch of pills.

"What. Is. That?" the nurse asked shaking with fear.

"A wolf," I replied.

"Where'd it come from?" the nurse demanded.

I knew the nurse would never believe that this wolf was really an FBI agent.

"I dunno," I lied, shrugging.

"Well, it can't be in here," the nurse said as she went to take a step toward me, but the wolf then got up on all fours, flattened its ears out sideways and rolled back the top lip of its snout exposing the white canines and incisors.

It snarled. The nurse froze and then slowly began backing out of the room. Then, the wolf turned to me. It growled at me. I sat, complete terrified and frozen.

20 minutes later, Agent Scully entered the room.

"Elizabeth? Where's." her voice trailed off as she saw the gray wolf.

She froze in the doorway.

"Where'd that gray wolf come from?" she demanded. "Where is Agent Mulder?"

I gestured to the wolf. It turned its head around and tried to nip my hand.

"I don't believe it," Agent Scully said.

"It's true. Look on the floor," I said, keeping my eyes on the wolf.

Agent Mulder's torn suit lay in jagged halves on the floor.

Agent Scully had tears forming in her eyes as she took several steps forward.

The wolf kept its eyes on her and I heard low growling.

"Mulder?" she whispered as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

The wolf snarled and turned around and jumped down off the bed. It galloped around the bed and then leaped out the window, tucking its front legs against its chest and it pushed forward with its hind legs. It sailed cleanly out of the window. Glass showered the inside of the room. It disappeared.

Agent Scully rushed over to the window and looked out before she came over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Agent Mulder changed," I said, quietly.

"I can't believe it," Agent Scully said, shaking her head.

"Its' true, Agent Scully. You must believe it now," I said, staring at her earnestly.

"I think I'm going to go look for him," she said, firmly.

AGENT MULDER.

I groggily opened my eyes. The morning sunlight shone brightly causing me to shield my eyes. I was lying face down in grass by a highway. I slowly sat up and realized that I had no clothes on. Just then, a police car passed me and slowed down.

An officer climbed out of the driver's seat and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" the officer asked worriedly.

"Yeah. How'd I get here?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. Do you know your name?"

"Fox Mulder," I replied.

"Agent Mulder? Your partner put out an APB on you. She's worried," the officer said as he went to the back of his cruiser and opened the trunk. He pulled out a blanket and then closed the trunk. He came over to me and wrapped it around me. Once the blanket was wrapped around me totally, he helped me into the police car and closed my door. He climbed into the driver's side seat and closed his door. I hugged the blanket around me completely. He then put the car in drive and we pulled away.

The officer drove me back to the hospital. Agent Scully was standing outside Elizabeth's room. As soon as she saw me, she rushed over.

"Oh my God.Mulder are you alright?" she asked, worriedly as she put her hand on my arm and led me into a room next door to Elizabeth's. 

She checked me over for wounds but found none. 

"Yeah. What happened? I woke up in a ditch beside a road," I said, frowning.

"I think Elizabeth better explain it," Scully said, quietly. "I was scared that you were hurt somewhere."

I smiled. "Nah, you know me,"

Scully bit her bottom lip. 

"I'm okay, Scully," I said, reassuringly.

To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close as well. Our chins were resting on each other's shoulders.

"I was really scared, Mulder," she said, quietly.

"Hey. I'm alright now," I said, soothingly.

She pulled back from the embrace and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"As I said.I think Elizabeth should be the one to tell you," Scully said.

One of the officers went and got me a pair of jeans and a gray tee shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed, then Scully and I went back into Elizabeth's room.

"Agent Mulder! Are you alright?" Elizabeth demanded anxiously.

Scully and I sat down in the chairs in front of her bed.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

"You changed," Elizabeth said, quietly. "Into a wolf."

"Did I hurt you or Scully?" I demanded automatically.

"No. You growled at us, but then jumped through the window. Luckily, it was a first floor," Elizabeth replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you remember anything?" Scully asked, quietly.

"No. Nothing," I replied, looking at her.

She seemed quieter than usual and avoided my eyes. I found that strange.even for Scully. She never acted this way. Something was going on deeper, but I decided not to pressure her into telling me. If it was that important, she'd tell me first.

"At least you're okay," Elizabeth said, brightly.

"Yeah," Scully said, as she stood up and stretched. "I'm going for coffee. I'll be right back."

Scully turned and left the room. The rest of the police officers left the hospital as well.

I turned to Elizabeth.

"Do you know why Scully might be acting like that?"

Elizabeth broke into a big grin.

"Yeah, but I'm not 100% sure.but I do have an idea,"

I tilted my head.

"I can't say," Elizabeth said, her grin fading. "I'm sure Agent Scully will tell you."

I sighed.

Scully came back shortly with a cup of coffee.

"Scully? Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah Mulder.why do you keep asking? I'm fine," she replied, looking at me.

"Because I don't think you are," I said, quietly. "I think something is bothering you very deeply."

"I'm fine Mulder.okay?" Scully snapped.

Deciding to let it drop, I didn't pressure her anymore.

I looked at Elizabeth. She just shrugged.

"Hey, Scully? When do you think I'm getting out of here? The food sucks!" Elizabeth said, frowning.

I saw Scully smile.

"Today. Everything checked out okay," Scully replied.

"Thank God! You could use the food as a BIO HAZARD," Elizabeth said.

I chuckled and shook my head.

AGENT SCULLY 

Around 9 o'clock that evening, Elizabeth was released. We headed back to the motel.

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed opposite of mine watching TV. I was lying on my bed with my hands clasped behind my head, staring up at the ceiling.

I felt Elizabeth's eyes on me.

"Agent Scully? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"You too?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows and looking over at her.

Elizabeth looked like she had been punched in the stomach.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered and immediately turned her eyes onto the TV again.

I started to feel guilty for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I said, quietly. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell Mulder?"

Elizabeth looked at me, smiled and nodded.

"My feelings toward Mulder." my voice trailed off as Elizabeth interrupted.

"Changed. Am I right? You care about Mulder a little more than a partner and best friend?" Elizabeth said, grinning.

I nodded, feeling myself smile.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Elizabeth said, crossing her heart with two fingers.

I grinned now and lowered my eyes to the floor. Just then, Mulder burst into the room and closed the adjoining door behind him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"They've got the whole motel surrounded," Mulder replied, pulling his gun out of its holster, clicking back the hammer and holding it tightly in his hand.

"Who? The wolves?" Elizabeth asked, as fear crept into her voice.

Mulder nodded.

"I want you two to hide in the bathroom,"

"No! Mulder that's ludicrous! There's twelve wolves against one agent!" Elizabeth protested.

I stood up and also pulled out my gun.

"I'm going with you, Mulder," I said, clicking back the hammer on my gun.

"No, Scully. I want you and Elizabeth in the bathroom and lock the door. NOW!"

"No!" Elizabeth protested. "They'll kill you! They want me!"

"DAMMIT GO!" Mulder shouted.

Very reluctantly, Elizabeth and I went into the bathroom and locked the door. Elizabeth was still protesting. 

I heard several gun shots go off, then Mulder's cry and silence.

"Mulder," I whispered.


	6. The XFiles05

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Five-Face Off

ELIZABETH 

There was silence outside after we heard several gun shots, Mulder's cry and then silence. I could feel Agent Scully shaking beside me. Finally, not wanting to wait around, I broke the bathroom window.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing?" Agent Scully whispered.

"Going to help Mulder," I said, firmly.

I climbed onto the bathroom sink and climbed out the window. I could hear Agent Scully's protests, but I jumped down off the windowsill and carefully walked around to the side of the motel.

I saw what was going on. There were eleven wolves surrounding Agent Mulder, who was lying on his stomach, his head turned toward me. His gun lay a few inches from his outstretched hand. His eyes were closed and I noticed a large gash on his forehead. They must've knocked him out. The eleven werewolves were standing upright on two legs, and they were looking down at Agent Mulder, snarling.

_Oh God.what can I do?_ I thought biting my bottom lip. Then, I had an idea.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted angrily.

The wolves looked up and flattened their ears out sideways. I heard someone behind me. I turned around. It was Agent Scully, but one of the werewolves had its arm under her throat. It snarled at me warningly. The other eleven began approaching me.

"LET HER GO," I shouted.

The wolf obliged and shoved her to the ground. She ended up hitting her head on a rock. She didn't move.

I saw Agent Mulder starting to move. He raised his head.

"Liz! NO!" Agent Mulder shouted as he grabbed his gun and stood up.

He aimed the gun onto the wolves.

"There's too many, Agent Mulder! They want me!" I cried.

"NO!" Agent Mulder protested as he began opening fire on them.

Three wolves went down. One of the wolves grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off the ground. My feet dangled several inches off of the ground and reached the werewolf's shins.

It squeezed my throat. I began gasping for air. Agent Mulder continued to open fire. The rest of the wolves dropped to all four and took off into the wooded area. Now, it was just the one wolf holding me.

"Put her down," Agent Mulder growled angrily keeping his gun aimed on the wolf.

He slowly began taking steps toward me.

The wolf holding me snarled and exposed its white canines and incisors. The jaundice colored eyes were locked on me the whole time.

"I said, 'PUT HER DOWN'" Agent Mulder shouted.

The wolf turned its eyes onto Agent Mulder and then flung me into Agent Mulder's Crown Victoria. My back slammed into the side of the car. I cried out and then landed on my stomach beside the car in a heap. I drifted into unconsciousness.

AGENT MULDER. 

The wolf flung Elizabeth into my car. I heard her cry out before landing on her stomach on the ground beside the car. She wasn't moving. I saw Scully starting to stir behind the wolf. I aimed the gun at the wolf's forehead. Apparently, it didn't hear Scully getting to her feet as it kept its eyes on me the whole time. Scully aimed her gun at the back of its head.

She caught me eye. I nodded.

"Bye you son-of-a-bitch," I snarled and pulled the trigger.

Scully pulled the trigger on her gun at the same time. The wolf teetered on its feet for a moment before falling forward dead. Scully rushed over to me.

"I thought something happened to you!" she cried relieved.

She put a hand on the side of my face before moving her eyes onto Elizabeth.

"Oh my God,"

She and I rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Liz? Are you alright?" I demanded gently pushing the hair away from her face.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, wincing as we helped her get to her feet. "My back hurts though."

"You probably bruised your spine.You'll be okay though," Scully said, as we began heading back inside.

I called the Sheriff to come and get the 3 bodies that were human now to the morgue.

"It's still not over," Elizabeth said, quietly.

"What? We killed three of them!" I cried, shocked sitting on the bed beside Elizabeth.

"I know.but there's still ten left plus the alpha male and female," Elizabeth said. "They follow real wolf patterns."

"Do you know where they are?" Scully asked, stroking Elizabeth's back.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. I do.but there's only one way to get in," 

"How?" I asked.

"Use me as bait,"

"Absolutely not!" I argued. "You were already in danger once tonight. I don't feel like risking it again."

"Agent Mulder.don't you see? They'll keep attacking us unless I go. They want me after all," Elizabeth protested.

I shook my head furiously.

"No. Let me go in,"

"Agent Mulder, they don't want you and they'll end up killing you!" Elizabeth said.

"So they'll kill me instead of you!"

"What about your partner? Huh? I don't think she would particularly care for losing her best friend and partner," Elizabeth argued.

I looked at Agent Scully. She was silent through this whole conversation. Her eyes were locked on Elizabeth and I could see she was biting her bottom lip.

I angrily stood up and began pacing the room, trying to think of an alternative.

After several minutes, I couldn't think of one.

"Fine. But you're wearing a bullet proof vest, and a walkie-talkie so we can rush in if you get into trouble," I said, firmly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Now, where are they?" I asked, standing over her and keeping my face close to hers.

"An old abandoned church on Kellier Road," Elizabeth replied.

"We're going to get them tonight," I said.

We ate dinner in my room that night. Scully was still quiet. I decided that I needed to know what was bothering her. Around seven o'clock, two hours before we were going to the church, I pulled Scully outside to talk.

The sky was a dark blue with dozens of sparkling stars glittering. The full moonlight cast a silvery glow over the ground.

"Scully.please talk to me," I said, facing her. 

I kept my eyes on hers so we were eye level.

Scully sighed and hugged herself. She kept her eyes on my tie.

"Mulder.I was just really scared that something had happened to you that night you. 'changed'," Scully said, quietly.

I waited patiently for her to continue.

"I just didn't want to lose you. I'd miss that sense of humor," she said, breaking into a smile, and raising her eyes onto mine.

"Scully, I'm not going anywhere.don't worry," I said, smiling.

"I don't know that. If you change, then what?"

I took a step closer to her.

"I'd rather hurt myself than hurt you or Elizabeth," I said, quietly searching her face.

"I still don't believe that you changed. It's impossible for a human to transform themselves into animals," Scully said.

"How do you explain those animals earlier?" I asked.

"I don't know! But they certainly were not 'werewolves',"

"Scully, listen to yourself. You saw the wolf bodies vanish and the human bodies reappear. How do you explain that?"

Scully was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know okay? But I'm not going to accept the fact that you physically change on full moons into a wolf,"

Deciding not to answer, all I did was wrap my arms around her and pull her closer against me. Strangely, she didn't pull away or put up a fight. She wrapped her arms around me and just pressed her face into my chest. I rested my chin on top of her head.

"I just don't want to lose you," I heard her whisper.

"You won't.don't worry," I whispered back.

We pulled back from the embrace and our faces were inches from each other's. I found myself wanting to kiss her, but I didn't know how she'd react.

She smiled and then walked around me to head back into the room.

I turned around and watched her as she walked back into the room.

AGENT SCULLY.

I felt Mulder's eyes on me as I walked back into the room. I felt that he had wanted to kiss me, but I wasn't sure if that was his intention.

Secretly, I was kind of hoping he would.

But I didn't know if that would ruin what we had: the years of total trust and friendship.

10:00 PM.

Elizabeth was prepped. She had on a black bulletproof vest on over her white sweater. She was wearing jeans as well. A small ear piece was in her left ear with a thin microphone that was attached to the ear piece and it reached the corner of her mouth so we could keep in contact with her at all times and she could reach us.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and fastened with a rubber band, since we didn't have hair scrunchies available.

Mulder was still not too happy about Elizabeth being the 'bait'. I wasn't either, but I really didn't see what choice we had. If Mulder or I went in, they'd certainly kill us. If Elizabeth went in, it might give us a chance to take out the rest of them.

But there was still the slight problem of there being ten left and with only two FBI agents armed, I didn't see what kind of chance we had, but we had to try something.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and faced us.

"Okay.how do I look?" Elizabeth asked, looking from me to Mulder.

"To them.lunch," Mulder replied.

"Just be careful, okay? If you feel yourself getting into deeper trouble, just say the word," I said, softly.

We had come up with a word that would let us know Elizabeth was in trouble: Spooky.

I had told Elizabeth, much to Mulder's annoyance, even though it was slightly amusing to me, about Mulder's old nickname he had gotten in Quantico. She didn't laugh, in fact, she liked it and decided that that would be the word to use.

"Just don't call him by his first name.he despises it," I whispered to her.

"What? Fox?" Elizabeth asked.

I glanced over at Mulder. Usually, he scowled, but he wasn't this time. Au Contraire, he was smiling.

"Why would you hate such a cool name?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head.

I waited, wondering how Mulder was going to answer this one.

"It's a long story," Mulder said, grinning. "Right now, let's just make sure you get out okay."

Elizabeth nodded and grinned too.

We left the room. Elizabeth was sitting in the passenger seat this time. I was sitting in the back seat, leaning forward in-between the space between the front seats.

Elizabeth was sitting with one leg tucked underneath her. The window was opened a crack and her hair blew around her face. Finally, getting annoyed, she pressed the button and the window rolled up all the way.

"Brrr.it's cold out there! I can't wait for spring," Elizabeth muttered shivering.

Mulder was driving. He glanced over at her.

"Not a winter person.huh?"

"Nope.not in any way," she said, looking at me next. "What about you?"

"I don't mind it.prefer the autumn," I replied.

Elizabeth fell silent.

"Okay.so where is this church?" Mulder asked.

"Make a left," 

Mulder made a left and we were now on a road that had abandoned homes on either side. They looked like they had been uninhabited for years. There was a lot of growth and shrubs hugging the houses.

"Wow.not many people come down this road, huh?" Mulder mused looking around.

"No. That's why the pack chose this. It's secluded," Elizabeth replied. "The church is on the right."

Sure enough, we pulled in front of an old church. It looked like an old 18th century church. There were vines and shrubs along the sides of it and the steps were broken that led into the church. The double doors were rusted.

Mulder put his earpiece into his ear that held the same microphone as the one Elizabeth was using. I too, had one already in my right ear. The battery pack was clipped to the waistband of Elizabeth's jeans. I had mine clipped to the back of my slacks and Mulder's was clipped to the back of his jeans as well. Mulder and I pulled on our bulletproof vests. Before I had called the called the Sheriff to ask him for additional backup, but he had said that he had an emergency and needed all of the officers and he would come as soon as possible. I found that a little strange though. What kind of emergency would require the entire West Virginia Sheriff's Station?

"Okay.are you ready?" Mulder asked, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked nervous, but she nodded.

"Just be careful and remember.if you're scared or need help." my voice trailed off as Elizabeth cut me off.

"To use 'Spooky'. Gotcha," Elizabeth said.

We turned on the walkie-talkies. We were on the same channel. Elizabeth took a deep breath before pushing open her door and climbing out. She closed the door carefully and began walking up the front steps. We could hear her breathing heavily as she climbed.

"_Okay.I'm in,_" we heard Elizabeth whisper.

ELIZABETH.

I was inside the church. I could hear Mulder and Scully whispering to me via the earpiece.

"_Where are you now_?" Scully's voice came through.

"Looks like the hallway," I whispered.

I continued to walk until I heard voices.

"I hear voices," I whispered.

"_That's not good if you hear voices,_" Mulder's voice came through next.

I knew he was teasing me. I felt a smile forming on my face. I saw a railing and carefully peered over it. I was on some kind of balcony that overlooked the main floor.

The entire pack was there.all ten. They were chanting something but I couldn't make it out.

"They're chanting something. I can't understand it," I whispered.

"_Let me listen,_" Scully's said.

I was silent and let the chanting float into the earpiece so she could hear it.

"_It sounds like 'Ooga Chooga'_" Mulder said.

I smothered a snort. Scully's voice came on after.

"_It's Latin if I'm not mistaken_," Scully said, slowly.

"_Do you know what they're saying?_" Mulder asked.

"_I can't be too sure.sounds like 'We are here.we worship you.we will fight,_" Scully said.

"_I thought they were asking for a bucket of KFC_," Mulder replied wistfully.

At that, I snorted and giggled. But I was unaware that the giggle and snort echoed.

I froze. The pack heard me and was looking right up at me.

"Uh-oh," I whispered.

"_What's wrong?_" Agent Mulder demanded.

"They know I'm here,"

I didn't hear someone coming up behind me until it was too late. I felt rough hands grab me. The earpiece and battery pack fell off and landed on the floor. I could still hear Agent Mulder and Agent Scully's frantic calls. Blackness swallowed me up.


	7. The XFiles06

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Six-Scorched

AGENT MULDER.

There was silence on Elizabeth's end. Nothing but static.

"She's gone," I said, looking at Scully.

Not waiting for Scully to reply, I grabbed the door handle and shoved open my door.

"Mulder, wait!" Scully protested.

I heard her getting out of the car as well.

"You can't rush in there!" Scully said, gently but firmly grabbing my arm, just above the elbow.

I whirled around to face her.

"I'm not leaving her to die in there!" I growled.

"I know. Let's go in but carefully. We don't want to make them do anything that would endanger Elizabeth's life," Scully said, gently.

I nodded and felt relieved that she wasn't about to let Elizabeth die in the 'paws' of those things.

We carefully climbed up the front steps and entered the church. It definitely smelled as if a pack of wild animals lived here. There were bits of bones scattered everywhere from various animals. We were on a balcony that overlooked the main floor. Scully and I crouched down behind the railing and peered down.

Elizabeth was lying on her back on a table. She wasn't moving. Her head was turned to the right: her right wrist was lying near her ear. The bulletproof vest was still on her, but the earpiece and battery pack was missing. I scanned the balcony and found it. It was crushed.

I nudged Scully and gestured to the earpiece and battery pack. Her eyes widened. It looked like a car had run over it.

Then, someone was speaking down on the main floor. We turned our attention back.

"At last! We have the girl!" a man cried joyfully.

Cheers went around.

"It's time to end her life!" the man continued.

I looked to the left. There was a staircase that led down to the main floor. Once again, I nudged Scully and we began silently creeping down the stairs.

"I've got an idea.go back to the car. I've got a container of kerosene in the trunk," I whispered to her.

"Where'd you get that?" Scully whispered back shocked.

"Just go!" I whispered.

Scully turned around and began carefully heading back out of the church.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and silently drew my gun out. I clicked back the hammer.

The pack was silent as they lifted their heads up.

_Dang_. I thought. _I should've realized they would've heard the slightest noise. They're werewolves._

But now, all I was interested in was getting Elizabeth out of there safe and sound.

I stood up from my hiding spot and aimed the gun at the pack.

There were five women, and five men. They were dressed in dark brown hooded cloaks. The hoods were pulled up on their heads, shielding their eyes. The man that was speaking was the only one with the hood down so I could clearly see his face.

"Let her go," I said, firmly, narrowing my eyes at them and my gun was aimed directly at the man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man said, calmly.

"Why not?"

"Because she will go to the public with this," the man said.

"And the police," a woman added.

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't let you harm her," I growled. "BACK OFF."

The other's took down their hoods.

They didn't budge.

"I said, 'BACK OFF," I shouted.

They began slowly stepping away from Elizabeth. Keeping the gun aimed on them, I rushed over to Elizabeth and felt her neck for a pulse. She was alive.

"BACK OFF," I shouted again.

One of them went to lunge for me, but I fired my gun. Then, the pack closed in on me.

"Mulder!" I heard Scully cry. 

They looked up at the balcony. Scully had her gun aimed on the pack as well. One of them went to grab me, but she opened fired.

There was still eight of them left. Scully tossed me the kerosene. I began dumping all over and splashed some into the faces of the pack members. They howled in pain and covered their eyes with their hands. The man had took off toward the back of the church. I slid my gun back into its holster, picked Elizabeth up and carried her over my shoulder, and took out a book of matches. I dropped the match. A long wall of fire erupted.

I hurried up the stairs and onto the balcony where Scully was. The fire spread quickly and soon the seven members were engulfed in flames. I heard them screaming in pain, but the screaming soon turned to inhuman howling. Scully and I made our way out of the church.

I was covered in soot, but I didn't care. Pretty soon, the entire church was ablaze. No one was coming out. I laid Elizabeth down on the ground near the car. I had taken off my bulletproof vest and tossed it aside. I suddenly felt searing pain in my leg. I cried out and looked down. There was a bullet wound. I looked up. The man that had ran toward the back of the church was now standing a few feet away from Scully and I.

I felt blood staining my slacks. I cringed and sat on the ground. Scully had her gun aimed on the man. He charged her so fast, she didn't have time to open fire. The man knocked her down. She went to get up again, but the man had the nozzle of his gun aimed right at her face.

"I would really stay still," he said, smirking.

"You're not going to hurt Elizabeth," I said, angrily and winced at the same time.

"Silence. She must be stopped," the man said, moving the gun off of Scully and onto me next.

"Leave her alone," I said cringing as the pain shot up my thigh. "Kill me but leave her alone."

"That can be arranged," the man said, smiling.

He moved the gun onto my chest, but before he had a chance to pull the trigger, Scully pulled out her gun, aimed it at the man's back and pulled her trigger.

The man stood for a moment before moving the gun onto Elizabeth.

"NOOO!" I howled as I crawled over to Elizabeth's body and shielded her body with mine.

I heard the gun go off.

ELIZABETH.

I came out of being unconscious to Agent Mulder's body on top of mine. He was dead.

I heard a gun shot go off and then I heard a thud.

Agent Scully's face appeared above mine next.

"Mulder," Agent Scully whispered, peeling Agent Mulder's body off of me.

I sat up. There was a large pool of blood forming on the ground beside Agent Mulder's side.

"Is he dead?" I asked shrilly feeling tears forming.

Agent Scully felt Agent Mulder's neck.

"I'm not getting a pulse.no.you're not leaving me," Agent Scully said, firmly as she began doing CPR and Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation.

I began sobbing softly. I could see Agent Scully was on the brink of bursting into tears herself.

After ten minutes, she stopped. She pressed her forehead against Agent Mulder's chest. She exploded into tears.

I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I pressed my face into my thighs. I burst into tears myself and cried long and hard.

Then, I saw Agent Mulder's chest rising and falling. Agent Scully raised her head and looked at Agent Mulder's face.

His eyes opened and he broke into a faint smile.

"Scared you.didn't I?"

She hit him, but she looked relieved.

"How's Elizabeth?" Agent Mulder asked immediately.

"Fine. But right now you need to get to a hospital," Agent Scully said, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

I crawled over to Agent Mulder. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"You could've died," I whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied.

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek against his chest. He lifted his arm up to put his hand on my back, but Agent Scully scolded him.

"Don't move, Mulder. We don't want to damage your spine,"

I stayed like that until the ambulance came and the paramedics came and took him to the hospital.

AGENT SCULLY.

Mulder was a walking miracle. He had gone in for surgery 1 hour ago. The bullet missed his kidneys, spine, and all of his internal organs that the bullet could've hit. 

About 5 hours later, Mulder was wheeled back into his room still waking up from the anesthesia. About 2 hours after that, Elizabeth and I paced outside his room while a nurse came in to take a tube of blood. When she came out, she told us he was awake and alert, asking for us. 

Once the nurse left the room, Elizabeth and I entered. Mulder had the top part of the bed raised. A white sheet and light blue blanket was pulled up to his chest. His arms lay at his sides over the blanket. He had an IV and heart monitor hooked up to him. He was awake.

"Hey! It's the strippers I ordered!" he joked.

Elizabeth giggled, but I was looking at him sternly.

Realization formed on his face.

"Uh-oh.what'd I do?" Mulder asked, slowly.

I turned to Elizabeth.

"Liz? Would you mind stepping outside for a moment? I need to talk to Agent Mulder," I asked, softly.

"Sure," Elizabeth said, cheerfully.

Mulder winked at her as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Once I was sure she was outside, I exploded.

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US!" I shouted.

Mulder looked surprised.

"I'm okay, Scully," he said, in a calm voice.

"THAT YOUNG WOMAN REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU AND SO DO I!" I shouted.

Mulder looked surprised at my tone. I don't think he's ever heard me like this.

"Scully." he began, but I cut him off.

"WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF I'D LOST YOU?"

I felt the tears forming now and streaming down my cheeks. I rarely cried in front of Mulder, but I couldn't help it now. I was really, really upset.

I sat in a chair beside the bed.

"Scully, I was only trying to protect Elizabeth. What's done is done and I'm okay and alive," Mulder said, quietly.

"SUPPOSE YOU WEREN'T OKAY?" I said. "WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED?"

Mulder then reached over and took my face in his hands.

"But I didn't. I was only thinking of you and Elizabeth," 

I didn't reply.

Then, to my shock and surprise, Mulder moved his face closer to mine and tilted his head slightly. His lips met mine as he gently and softly kissed me. I kissed him back.

After a few moments he pulled back and lowered his hands from the side of my face.

"I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere," Mulder said, softly.

Just then, the door opened and Elizabeth poked her head in. She was wearing a big grin.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, peering at Mulder and I.

"Fine. Come on in," Mulder said, grinning back.

Elizabeth stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She came over and sat down beside me.

Mulder moved his eyes onto her.

"How are you?" Mulder asked.

"Fine. Thanks to you," Elizabeth grinned.

"At least it's all over," I said, relieved.

Elizabeth hugged Mulder again.

"I don't know how to thank the both of you for helping me,"

After she hugged Mulder, she hugged me.

"Don't worry about it. We were just doing our job," I said, but secretly I was pleased.

Mulder was beaming.

"Elizabeth, you're right about the hospital food.BIO HAZARD,"

We laughed.

"What are you going to do now? With no family?" I asked.

I could see Mulder's expression.

"I don't know. I don't have any uncles or grandparents," Elizabeth said, shrugging.

Mulder looked at me. I saw the familiar look he always gets when he has an idea.

"What's your idea, Mulder?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I could take her," Mulder said.

Elizabeth looked at him surprised.

"Mulder." I began, but he got the look that confirmed his idea.

There was no arguing with him now.

Elizabeth looked at him shocked.

"You would do that for me? You would take me in?" she asked wide-eyed.

Mulder nodded.

"Absolutely,"

Elizabeth broke into the truest grin I've ever seen. She threw her arms around Mulder again.

I felt myself smiling also. She was too old to be put in an orphanage and I didn't think she was working. Basically, she was left out on the street. Maybe her brother was the only person that took care of her.

She pulled back from the embrace and stretched. 

"I'm going for some coffee. Agent Scully? Would you like some?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure. That would be great," I said softly.

Elizabeth grinned again and left the room.

AGENT MULDER.

I smiled as Elizabeth left the room. I knew in my heart that I was doing the right thing. She had no one and I couldn't leave her out in the street alone.

To my relief and surprise, Scully didn't protest or anything. Maybe she was feeling the same way about Elizabeth.

I tilted my head.

"Scully? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Scully said.

"How come you didn't protest me taking Elizabeth in?"

"Because I feel you're doing the right thing. She has no one left. Where would she go?" Scully replied. "She too old to be in an orphanage and I don't think she's working. She'd be left out on the street."

Suddenly, Scully's expression turned serious.

"Hey.Sheriff Granger never showed up,"

Realization formed on my face.

"You're right! What's going on?" I said, confused and a little suspicious.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. Tell Elizabeth I went to the Sheriff and that I'll be right back," Scully said, getting up from the chair.

"Sure. I'll also tell her you'll change her diapers for her too," I said, teasingly.

Scully shook her head and laughed before she left the room.

I had decided to kiss her to calm her down. Strangely though, it didn't seem to feel awkward between us. It was almost.natural.

And I was glad to see that it didn't change anything between us. In fact, it seemed to bring us closer than what we were originally.

Elizabeth came back with a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee. I relayed Scully's message to her.

She grinned and took a sip of her coffee. I had no idea that the worst would just begin.


	8. The XFiles07

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Seven-Sacrifice

Scully came back that evening and said that the Sheriff was gone.

"What? Where'd he go?" I demanded.

"I don't know, Mulder.but something is definitely going on here," Scully said, biting her bottom lip.

"Hmm," Elizabeth mused.

"What? Do you have an idea?" Scully asked.

Elizabeth was silent. Her eyes glossed over with the white film. I knew she was having a vision or premonition.

"Mulder? What's wrong with her?" Scully asked, concerned, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and peering at her worriedly.

"It's okay, Scully. She's having a premonition," I said.

Scully was still watching Elizabeth with concern. After a few moments, Elizabeth's blue eyes cleared and she shook her head.

"What'd you see?" I asked.

"Sheriff Granger.he's one of them," Elizabeth said.

"One of the werewolves? I thought this was all over," Scully said.

I looked at Scully with shock.

"Why.Agent Scully! You've crossed over!" I said, teasingly.

"Very funny Mulder. You and I have seen stranger stuff.okay.so I believe what's going on. Sue me," Scully muttered.

"He's coming here to stop me!" Elizabeth cried, alarmed.

"Well he won't.don't worry," I said, firmly.

"How do you know this?" Scully asked.

"I just know," Elizabeth whispered, terrified.

ELIZABETH.

I was terrified. I could feel and I saw the Sheriff successfully stopping me. I didn't have the heart to tell Agent Mulder that I saw myself being shot. I knew how much he cared about me. Truthfully, he kind of felt like a father to me. I mean, I just met him a few days ago, but it felt like we were kindred spirits. Agent Scully too. She was the sweetest person I ever knew. Both of them felt like a family to me.

"Don't worry. We stopped them before.we can stop them again," Agent Mulder said, firmly.

His blue eyes were locked on mine.

I nodded and forced a smile.

"Did you see when he was coming here?" Agent Mulder asked.

I closed my eyes and thought.

"Tonight,"

"We'll be ready," Agent Mulder said, firmly.

I was on edge the entire day. The nurses brought Agent Mulder his lunch.

"God. This stuff looks like something the cat hacked up," Agent Mulder said, frowning at what looked like meatballs and noodles.

Scully was taking a bite of a sandwich she had gotten from the cafeteria.

"Thank you Mulder. You've ruined my appetite," Agent Scully said, frowning as she lowered the sandwich.

Agent Mulder grinned. "You're welcomed. I just love sharing my feelings with you,"

Scully just shook her head and began eating again.

"I thought your appetite was ruined?"

"I'm hungry and it just came back," Agent Scully said.

I just laughed nervously and shook my head.

"These look obscene," Agent Mulder said, gesturing to the meatballs.

"They're meatballs, Mulder," Scully said, a smile forming on her face.

"Aren't balls supposed to be round? That's just me," Agent Mulder said. "These look more like elongated sausages."

At that, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Scully snorted and shook her head.

"Some conversation we're having,"

It took me a few minutes before I managed to stop giggling so hard.

Then, I looked up at the clock.

It was 9 o'clock. My nerves acted up again.

Scully assured me that she had Agent Mulder's gun. She had lost her own when the pack kidnapped her.

Then, about a half an hour later, Sheriff Granger showed up.

"What happened to Agent Mulder?" Sheriff Granger asked.

"He was shot," Agent Scully said, eyeing the Sheriff.

"Good lord.by whom?"

"A member of the Emexus pack," I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"The Emexus pack?" Sheriff Granger said, looking confused.

"A group of werewolves that were trying to kill Elizabeth," Agent Mulder said also eyeing the Sheriff warily.

I had never really told the agents the name of the pack, because I was nervous and it had to end here and now.

"I can't believe it," Sheriff Granger said, frowning.

"It's true. We killed the entire pack. There's no one left," Agent Scully said.

Something in Sheriff Granger's eyes changed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he said, smirking.

Agent Scully immediately pulled out her gun and aimed it at the Sheriff.

The Sheriff clamped his hand over the nozzle and glared at her.

"I don't think so, Agent Scully," he said as the arc of jaundice flared up in his irises.

Then, Agent Mulder cried out.

AGENT SCULLY.

Mulder cried out. His heart monitor was going crazy. I slowly stood up. So did Elizabeth.

Sheriff Granger and Mulder began changing.

I grabbed Elizabeth and we backed against the wall. I had her stand behind me.

Sheriff Granger changed into a black wolf. His legs bent into haunches. He stood at least 7 feet tall. The black wolf snarled and turned its jaundice colored eyes onto Elizabeth and I. It flattened its ears back. I moved my eyes onto Mulder.

Mulder was a gray wolf standing on his hind legs. He had ripped the IV and heart monitor off of him. His entire body was covered in gray fur. He stood six and half feet tall. Mulder's blue eyes were jaundice. Mulder flattened his ears out sideways and snarled at the black wolf that was Sheriff Granger.

"If he kills Sheriff Granger, he'll go back to normal because the curse would be gone. There would be no one left to carry it on," Elizabeth whispered to me.

I didn't say anything. My partner was no doubt.a werewolf. I kept shutting my eyes, praying that what I was seeing was just a nightmare. But it was all very real.

Both wolves began fighting.

Elizabeth and I had to get out of the way a few times before we would get bitten or scratched as the two wolves fought.

After what seemed like eternity, the gray wolf clamped its jaws around the black wolf's throat. The black wolf howled for a moment before the howl was cut off when the gray wolf tugged and tore the throat. The black wolf fell to the floor dead. Elizabeth and I froze as the gray wolf turned to us. Blood stained the fur around the nose.

The gray wolf flattened its ears out sideways and began taking a few steps toward us.

"Mulder." I whispered.

I raised the gun and clicked back the hammer.

"No! Agent Scully! What are you doing?" Elizabeth cried. "It's over now!"

"Mulder said that if ever turned on you and I to shoot him," I said, keeping my sites along the gun.

I really, really did not want to do this. It was tearing me apart.

"It's over now! Mulder will be back to normal after the sun rises!" Elizabeth protested.

"He's coming at us, Liz! What am I going to do?" I cried as the gray wolf continued to take steps closer.

He was about 4 inches from me. The gray wolf was snarling at us. The hand holding the gun was shaking violently. I felt tears forming and streaming down my cheeks. This was really killing me having to make a decision like this. But I wanted to respect Mulder's wishes. I knew he would rather hurt himself than hurt Elizabeth or I. I knew what I had to do.

Then, Elizabeth stood in front of the gray wolf just as I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger.

I heard the gun go off. I slowly opened my eyes. The gray wolf had stopped coming toward me. Elizabeth was lying on her back on the floor. A red stain spreading on the front of her shirt. She was dead.

I saw the early morning light starting to pour into the room through the blinds.

I lowered the gun and let it fall to the floor. The wolf dropped to all fours and then vanished as Mulder's human form reappeared. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him before sinking to my knees beside him. I felt sick.

"Scully.what happened?" Mulder asked as he cradled Elizabeth against him.

"You ch-changed and was coming toward me. I remembered what you said and she jumped in the way," I said, swallowing the nausea that kept rising.

"You shot her?" Mulder asked, his voice coming out in higher pitches than normal.

"She stepped into the path!" I said my own voice becoming wobbly.

Mulder just cradled Elizabeth's body tighter. Some of her blood was starting to get on his gown and collar. Elizabeth's blond hair hung over Mulder's arm.

Mulder's blue eyes began filling with tears. He pressed his face into Elizabeth's hair and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," I said, feeling tears forming in my own eyes. 

I laid my head on Mulder's shoulder, but he shrugged me off.

AGENT MULDER.

I just cradled Elizabeth's body against mine and sobbed uncontrollably.

I couldn't believe Scully had shot her. I knew she didn't mean to. Elizabeth probably did step in the line of fire. But I couldn't think straight right now.

Scully was sobbing quietly beside me. A nurse and doctor came in. They were shocked to see the Sheriff's body lying on the floor naked.

An ambulance was called for both Sheriff Granger's body and Elizabeth's.

Scully helped me back into my bed. I didn't feel much like talking.

AGENT SCULLY.

I felt sick myself. No matter how you looked at it, I shot Elizabeth.

I hugged myself and forced myself not to vomit right there and then.

Mulder was released a few days later from the hospital.

We didn't speak much during the drive home. He just curled up against the passenger door and stared out the window.

It began raining. I switched on the windshield wipers. Droplets of rain streaked down the windows diagonally. Between the snow and rain, it was starting to get a little slippery.

About an hour later, we pulled into a rest stop for a bathroom break and food. I pushed open my door after I shut off the engine and climbed out. I turned around and peered into the car. Mulder hadn't budged.

"Mulder? You coming in to use the bathroom?" I asked, feeling the rain hit me. 

My hair was starting to become damp and it hung down against my chin.

"No," Mulder said, quietly.

"There's no way you're going to make it back to DC with a full bladder. You're going to explode at some point," I said.

"Fine," Mulder said, as he pushed open his door and climbed out.

He closed his door and began walking toward the building. He was acting robotically. Sighing, I closed my door and followed him.

We entered the rest stop. People were eagerly talking while waiting on line for fast food orders.

Mulder found the men's room, while I entered the ladies'. There was a young woman that seemed to be around Elizabeth's age. She was applying makeup while standing in front of the long mirror.

I felt a pang and entered a stall.

I couldn't believe it turned out this way. I totally wished I could go back in time and stop it from happening. But I knew that was impossible.

I opened the stall door and stepped out. The young woman was still there applying makeup. I went over to the sink and washed my hands. I dried them and just as I was about to leave, I felt something heavy connect with the back of my head. I fell forward unconscious.

AGENT MULDER.

I entered a stall and closed the door.

I had totally gone into shock and depression. Deep down in my heart I knew Scully didn't mean to shoot Elizabeth. I knew Scully would never lie.

She has never lied to me once since we've been partners. But what I couldn't understand is why Elizabeth stepped into the line of fire.

Was I going to attack Scully and Elizabeth? Was that why Scully had pulled out her gun?

There were questions I needed answering.

I missed Elizabeth so much. It felt like a lost Samantha all over again. I tried to protect the girl and it backfired.literally.

I wasn't mad at Scully.I was mad at myself. 

Why didn't I listen to Scully about becoming attached to Elizabeth? I ended up letting my personal feeling cloud my judgment.

But I couldn't help it. It was hard not to feel for Elizabeth. I was only human.

I sighed again loudly and left the stall.

A man around my age entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He began coming his hair. He was dressed in a dark black overcoat and his hair was untidy. He looked like he worked in construction. I went over to the sinks and washed my hands. I reached for a paper towel to dry my hands. I tossed the wadded up paper towel into the wastebasket and as I went to leave, the man spoke to me.

"Do you believe in second chances?" he asked.

His voice was rough but sharp.

I turned to him and frowned.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

"Do you believe in second chances?" the man repeated.

"Second chances? For what?"

"Life.to protect someone you really care about," the man said.

I stared at him.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I demanded.

The man came over to me.

"To go back and protect someone close to you. Do you believe in second chances?" the man said.

"I believe that second chances can happen.yes,"

"Then you're ready," the man said.

"Ready? For what?" I asked.

The man didn't answer. I heard the door opening behind me, but deciding that it was someone to use the facilities, I kept my eyes on the man. Then, I felt something heavy connect with the back of my head. I fell forward unconscious.


	9. The XFiles08

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Eight-Sheep's Clothing.

AGENT SCULLY.

I opened my eyes. I was sitting in a chair beside a hospital bed. Mulder was lying in the hospital bed. I sat up straighter. I checked my watch.

It was 4:50 AM. December, 15th 2004. It was the same day that I shot Elizabeth. It was if I had gone back in time. Elizabeth was sitting in the chair beside me.

_What just happened? The last thing I remember was something hitting me on the back of my head at the rest stop! _I thought, looking around totally shocked and confused.

Elizabeth looked at me.

"Agent Scully? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said, still confused.

Mulder was awake.

"Scully?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Mulder?" I asked, standing up.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling we were some how sent back to change the outcome," Mulder said, swallowing when he looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was watching us confused and curiously.

"Sheriff Granger will be coming shortly," Elizabeth said, frightened.

_Right. This must be after she had the premonition. _I thought. I could not believe I was believing that we were sent back earlier in the day to stop this from happening, but I could not explain it.

Mulder pulled out his IV and pulled off the heart monitor. I cringed when he had pulled out the IV. The heart monitor had a flat line moving across the screen. He got out of bed.

"Mulder! What are you doing?" I hissed looking at him stunned.

"I'm supposed to change into a wolf," Mulder said, looking out the window.

I followed his gaze. There was a full moon that hung in the midnight sky. Sure enough, Mulder let out a cry and was doubled over. At that moment, Sheriff Granger entered the room.

I immediately pulled out Mulder's gun and clicked back the hammer. I aimed it at the Sheriff.

"Agent Scully? What are you doing?" Sheriff Granger asked, surprised.

"Don't play with me. We know you're one of the 'pack' members," I hissed.

Sheriff Granger looked confused for the moment before realization dawned on his face.

"Oh…how'd you know?" he asked, smirking.

"Let's just call it a hunch," I replied. "Back against the wall."

Sheriff Granger backed against the wall. Then, he began changing into the black wolf.

I glanced at Mulder. He was starting to change into the gray wolf.

"Elizabeth. Get behind me," I instructed.

Elizabeth obediently stood behind me. Both Sheriff Granger and Mulder had fully changed now. Mulder stood at least 6 feet tall. Sheriff Granger stood 7. Mulder's ears flattened out sideways and he pulled back the top lip of his snout, exposing white canines and incisors.

Mulder's body was covered from head to foot in gray fur. Sheriff Granger had his entire body covered in black fur. Their eyes were jaundice.

Sheriff Granger took a step toward Mulder, snarling. Mulder retaliated.

Elizabeth and I sank back against the wall and watched. Both wolves began fighting each other.

"Do not move…for anything," I said.

"OK," Elizabeth said.

Mulder clamped his jaws around Sheriff Granger's throat and tugged. The black wolf fell to the floor dead. A pool of blood began forming on the floor beside the black wolf's chest. Then, the gray wolf that was Mulder turned to Elizabeth and I.

"Remember…do not move," I whispered.

"Yup," Elizabeth whispered terrified.

Mulder began coming toward us.

I kept my eyes low, so I wasn't looking directly into Mulder's eyes. He was directly in front of me. He snarled. I raised the gun as it was aimed directly at the gray wolf's chest.

"No! Don't! He'll be alright in a few minutes!" Elizabeth protested.

My hand holding the gun began shaking.

"No! It's all over now! Sheriff Granger's dead! The curse is lifted! Agent Mulder will be himself shortly!" 

Elizabeth stepped out from behind me and stood in front of the gray wolf. I shut my eyes and lowered my hand.

I opened my eyes quickly. Elizabeth was now standing beside me. The gray wolf's ears perked forward and it sniffed me. I stood, shaking. Then, the wolf let out a howl and sank to all fours. I glanced out the window. The morning light began filtering in through the blinds. I lowered my eyes to the gray wolf. It began changing back into Mulder's human form.

I quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Elizabeth!" he said, automatically.

"Is just fine," I said, grinning.

Mulder looked up. Elizabeth was standing against the wall grinning at Mulder.

ELIZABETH.

Agent Mulder was released a few days later.

We began the drive back to Washington, DC. I couldn't wait to start a new life there. A new school, new friends…and I would be able to put all of this behind me.

Agent Scully turned around. She was in the driver's seat. Agent Mulder was in the passenger seat. He turned around to look at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, softly.

"Good. You?" I asked, smiling.

"Been better, but I'm okay," Agent Mulder said, grinning. 

He winked at me.

I felt myself blushing. I also thought he was cute. Agent Scully peered at me in the rearview mirror. She smiled at me.

I smiled back. I felt totally happy now. I felt like I was apart of a family now. After all, I felt that Agent Mulder was like my father.

Agent Scully pressed the brake and we came to a stop at a red light. I leaned forward in the space between the two front seats. I think were just outside of DC in a small town.

"Can you turn on the radio?" I asked.

"Sure," Agent Mulder said as he leaned forward and turned on the radio.

My favorite song came on. Avril Lavinge's _My World _came on.

"At least its better than Brittany Spears," Agent Mulder replied, shivering.

Agent Scully and I laughed.

"I know…ugh," I said, rolling my eyes. "She really needs to check herself."

Mulder snorted.

"And the clothes? Ugh…talk about shortest of the short,"

Agent Scully just shook her head.

The light turned green and Agent Scully pressed the accelerator. We began moving again.

Yeah…we had just been outside DC. It was another 10 minutes from here.

"Okay…you'll be staying with Agent Mulder in his apartment. I haven't a clue as to where you're gonna sleep. My guess is the bathtub," Agent Scully teased looking at her partner sideways.

Mulder pretended to be appalled.

"Scully! I'm shocked at you! No, Elizabeth will be sleeping in the toilet!"

I laughed.

Agent Scully began playing along with him.

"The toilet? Naw, I think the sink would be the best bet,"

I laughed again.

"I'm thinking maybe the sink wouldn't be a bad idea…I don't have to go far for a bath," I joked.

Agent Scully and Agent Mulder laughed.

"Okay…here's Agent Mulder's apartment," Agent Scully said, a few moments later as she pulled up in front of an apartment complex.

"Nice," I said, peering out the window and taking it all in.

Agent Scully snorted. "Wait till you get inside,"

Mulder frowned.

"That's like you're insinuation I live in a pig sty,"

Agent Scully didn't reply.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he replied a few moments later.

I chuckled.

Agent Mulder and I climbed out of the car and closed our doors. Agent Scully remained in the car.

"Good night, Elizabeth…Agent Mulder," Agent Scully said.

"Um, Scully? That's my car," Agent Mulder said.

"I'll return it in the morning. 'Night," Agent Scully said.

She pressed the accelerator and pulled away from the curb.

Agent Mulder turned to me.

"Well, let's go,"

I followed Agent Mulder into the building and into the elevator. He pressed 3. The elevator began ascending. Once the elevator hit the 3rd floor, we climbed out and walked down a corridor. Agent Mulder pulled out his keys and opened his apartment door. He was apartment number 34. 

We stepped into the apartment. Mulder went to turn on the light, but a voice broke through the darkness.

"I wouldn't do that,"

Immediately, Mulder shoved me behind him and pulled out his gun that Agent Scully had given him back. She was going to have to get a new one.

"Who's there?" Agent Mulder demanded, scanning the apartment.

"Mr. Mulder…I would deeply advise against that young woman staying with you," the voice continued as a man stepped into the street light that poured through Agent Mulder's windows. 

The man was colored with a dark mustache. He was dressed in a suit and tie with a dark overcoat on him.

"Why? Is she going to tear up the apartment and chew on the furniture?" Agent Mulder demanded not lowering his gun.

"Her family will be wondering where she is," the man said.

"I have no family! They're all dead," I replied narrowing my eyes.

"That's what they wanted you to believe…but they're very much alive and will stop at nothing to find you. By staying here, you're putting your life and Agent Mulder's life in danger," the man said.

"The truth…spit it out," Agent Mulder snarled.

The man looked around before speaking again.

"The Meadows family was a secret government weapon. They let her believe that her family was dead so she wouldn't go and spill to the police about the secret 'project'. That's why the pack was after her. She wasn't going to spill the truth about what they really were…she was going to spill the truth on the entire 'project'," the man said.

I stood there, completely stunned.

"That is an utter and total lie. I saw Agent Mulder and Scully shoot those…werewolves! They're dead!" I said.

"The clones are. That's what they were. Just like your father's project, Mr. Mulder. They used the clones. It was all part of the Emexus Project. I can't tell you anymore. But she cannot stay here," the man said.

"Does the Emexus Project have anything to do with going back in time as well?" Agent Mulder snarled.

The man didn't reply.

"She cannot stay,"

"I'm not throwing her out on the street! Get out," Agent Mulder snarled.

"Mr. Mulder…" the man continued.

"GET OUT,"

The man looked stern and then he left the apartment.

Agent Mulder switched on the lights.

"Who was he?" I asked, sitting on a black leather couch. Beside the couch was a fish tank.

"Someone with a lot of time on his hands," Agent Mulder muttered glaring at the door.

But then, Agent Mulder turned to me.

"Did you really know what was going on?" he asked quietly.

"No. Of course not," I said, shaking my head.

Agent Mulder seemed relieved.

"Okay then. You can have the bed…it's a waterbed. You might get sea sick,"

I grinned.

"I'll take that chance," 

Then, he paused.

"On second thought, I don't want you out of my sight,"

"How come?" I asked.

"Let's just call it a feeling," Agent Mulder said. "Take the couch. I'm sleeping on the floor." 

I looked at him bewildered but didn't question him. He grabbed a pillow and blanket for me and set up the couch. I sat down.

"Get some sleep," Agent Mulder said.

I lay down and he covered me with the blanket. I grinned. He grinned back and smoothed back my bangs. Pretty soon, feeling safe and comfortable for the first time, I fell asleep immediately.

AGENT MULDER.

Elizabeth had dozed off immediately. I smiled. I set up a pillow and blanket on the floor in front of the couch. I curled up and I too, fell asleep.

About 3 hours later, I groggily woke up to someone walking around in front of the front door. I became alert and slowly reached for my gun on the coffee table. Then, the door was broken down. I grabbed the gun and aimed it at this bright, white, light. There were people rushing into my apartment.

I heard Elizabeth screaming.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

Someone was standing over me and three of the figures were holding me. I couldn't break free of their grasp.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"

The figure was holding a pure silver dagger in his/her hand. I looked over at the couch. Three of the figures were holding Elizabeth. They had pinned her arms behind her back.

The figures were dressed in black hooded robes. The hoods were pulled up over their heads, shielding their eyes. The figure standing over me went over to Elizabeth and held the dagger to her throat.

"NO! KILL ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled angrily.

The figure holding the dagger paused and turned to me.

"So, the fink helped you back in time to save Elizabeth…and you did…but he didn't know he was help saving a creature," the figure said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still trying to break free of the grasp.

"That man that you met in the men's room at the rest stop before you blacked out,"

_Yeah I remembered._ I thought. 

"What about him? What's going on?" I demanded. "Leave her alone."

"We can't Agent Mulder. She's not human,"

"Of course she is!"

"No…she's not and if she lives, that will be the end of all humanity,"

Elizabeth was looking terrified.

"She's just a young woman," I said, feeling myself becoming defeated.

"What that man told you in your apartment tonight was true. She and her family were apart of the Emexus Project. Here's the whole truth. Her family cloned themselves…werewolves…to make Elizabeth think they were dead because Elizabeth is the most dangerous. She could destroy them easily. She's the alpha female, Agent Mulder. The family also developed time travel to go back in time to try and stop Elizabeth's existence. That mook you met in the men's room was her father. He still loved her and wanted her to be safe and sound, even though he knew what she really was,"

I couldn't believe it.

"We'll prove it," the figure said as he moved the dagger across Elizabeth's neck.

"NOOO!" I yelled struggling.

I watched as Elizabeth went limp in her captor's arms. Blood dripped onto my carpet. Then, her whole body changed. Her ears grew; her nose and mouth pulled forward into a snout with white canines and incisors that slid down under dark lips. Her whole body was covered in white fur. Her hands and feet were long paws. Her eyes changed into a jaundice color.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing if you will," the figure said.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Release him," the figure said.

The people holding me released me.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," the figure said, quietly. They carried the wolf out of the apartment. The door closed. I was left alone.


	10. The XFiles09

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Nine-Searching.

I just sat there, staring at the door as if willing Elizabeth to come back through…but nothing happened.

I slowly got to my feet. My first instinct came into my mind…Scully.

I ran over to my phone and dialed Scully's number.

Around the 6th ring, Scully answered.

Her voice was groggy.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Scully? It's me!" I said, panicked.

"Mulder? What's wrong?" Scully asked, her voice sharpening.

"Elizabeth! They took her!" I cried.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Scully demanded.

"I don't know! Some people came just burst into my apartment and grabbed Elizabeth! They cut her throat! She's a wolf!" I cried.

"Slow down! Tell me everything!" Scully said.

I took a deep breath and told her exactly what happened.

When I was done she was silent.

"Alright. I'll be by to pick you up," Scully said.

We hung up.

I got dressed again and looked around the apartment, as if wishing it would tell me where Elizabeth was.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a car honking outside. I peered out. It was Scully. I had changed into a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt and I threw my black leather jacket over it. I grabbed my gun and FBI photo ID and left the apartment.

AGENT SCULLY 

I kept both hands on the steering wheel and watched as Mulder pulled open the passenger side door. He slid onto the passenger seat and closed his door.

He looked awful.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just find her, alright?" he replied.

Nodding, I put the car in drive and pressed the accelerator.

We began heading to the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building.

We headed to our floor and knocked on AD Skinner's door.

His secretary had gone home for the night. He usually stayed late working.

"Come in," he called.

Mulder and I opened his door and stepped into his office.

His office was big. He was sitting behind a mahogany desk. Behind him was a large bay window. He had an American flag leaning against the wall in a corner and the FBI seal was on the wall behind several metal filing cabinets. AD Skinner looked up.

"Agent Mulder…Agent Scully. What are you two doing here at this hour?" he asked, standing up.

He was slightly balding. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black slacks and shoes. Around his waist was a leather holster where his gun was. His tie dangled above the desk surface.

"We need your help," I said.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

I began explaining everything. Mulder was subdued and quiet.

He sat in one of the chairs in front of Skinner's desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Skinner listened intently.

"Did you get a good look at the people?"

"No. They were dressed in robes and their eyes were covered," Mulder replied quietly.

"Why would they kill the young woman?" Skinner asked, peering at Mulder and I behind his glasses.

"Because she wasn't normal! Didn't you hear anything Scully said?" Mulder exploded jumping up from his seat.

"Agent Mulder…" AD Skinner began in a firm tone, but Mulder continued.

"All I want is justice for killing her!"

"Mulder, settle down," I said, in a soothing voice.

Mulder stopped yelling, but continued to pace the office.

"I'll put an APB out for anyone dressed in robes. I don't know what else I can do," Skinner said.

"Thank you sir," I said, softly as I stood up and turned to Mulder. "Come on."

Mulder suddenly got a look that I recognized whenever he got an idea.

"Come on Scully…I think I know where they might be,"

"Where?"

"Just follow me!"

I glanced back at Skinner before following Mulder out of the office and building.

He hurried over to the Crown Victoria and pulled open the driver's side door. I pulled open the passenger side.

We slid onto the seats and closed our doors.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as Mulder started the car.

"Back to the church," he replied as he pressed the accelerator and we pulled away from the curb.

"Mulder, the church was burned! There's nothing left!" I cried.

"I know…but I bet that's where they are!"

We ended up driving back to West Virginia.

When we arrived at what was left of the old church, it was nothing but a burnt shell. The scent of the smoke still lingered in the air. Mulder and I pushed open our doors and climbed out.

Mulder jogged up the steps and entered the church. He was in there for a good 5 minutes before he came out.

"They're not there," he replied.

"I told you. Do you have any other ideas where they might be?" I asked.

Mulder ran a hand through his hair.

"I might," he replied.

"Let's go!"

We climbed back into the car and Mulder closed his door. He started it and we pulled away.

The next thing I knew, we pulled up in front of the Meadows' residence.

"How'd you find the address?" I asked, astonished.

"I didn't…I just sensed it," Mulder replied.

I looked at him sideways.

_Okay that really spooked me_. I thought.

Mulder and I pushed open our doors and climbed out. We closed them and jogged up the front steps of the two story Victorian style house. It was mint green and white. There was a lot of shrubbery that hugged the front of the house. Mulder and I pulled out our guns. I had hidden a spare gun in my apartment. We clicked back the hammers and reached the top step. Mulder tried the front door. It opened easily with a squeak.

We began cautiously entering the house. It smelled of rust and mothballs.

We heard voices coming from the basement. We carefully made our way. Oddly enough, Mulder seemed to know exactly where he was going. That was starting to freak me out totally.

We carefully stepped down the stairs. The people with the robes were standing around a body that way lying on a table. They were chanting.

"FREEZE! FBI!" Mulder bellowed.

The people looked up at us. The body lying on the table was none other than Elizabeth.

"Mulder…it's Elizabeth! I thought you said she was killed?" I whispered wide-eyed.

Mulder wasn't listening. 

"Let her go!" Mulder yelled.

The people began frantically untying Elizabeth. She leaped down off the table and rushed over to us.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mulder yelled.

"We are the Orynix pack. We are here to protect humanity," one of them replied. 

It was a female.

"She isn't what she appears to be!" another person said.

"The story of my life," Mulder snarled. "We're leaving."

Mulder, Elizabeth and I began backing up the stairs. Then, we left and climbed into the car.

Elizabeth was sitting in the back seat. Mulder started the car and we pulled away.

About a mile away, Mulder pulled the car over and put it in park. He turned around and faced Elizabeth.

"Are you okay? I thought they killed you!" Mulder cried, tilting his head.

"Nope. That was my clone," Elizabeth replied, smiling.

"Clone?" I asked, looking at Mulder.

He and I looked at each other.

Then, Elizabeth began explaining.

"Yeah. My family made clones of themselves because they thought I was 'evil' and would destroy all life. That's not true," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "They were the evil ones. Whatever you might have heard was all lies. I'm the real Elizabeth. That clone was just to keep me safe long enough to try and escape. But it didn't work. They found me and they're still trying to kill me because they believe that I'm the 'destroyer' if you will."

"Well, we're getting out of here now," Mulder said, as he turned back around and put the car in drive.

We pulled back onto the highway.

WASHINGTON, DC.

J. EDGAR HOOVER FBI BUILDING.

AD WALTER SKINNER'S OFFICE

We made our way back to DC and we went to the FBI building. Mulder had an idea as to how to protect her.

We were sitting in Skinner's office.

Elizabeth began explaining the whole thing to him.

Skinner was listening intently to her story.

"So your family made clones of themselves to throw you off?" Skinner asked, tilting his head.

Elizabeth nodded.

"They thought I was the one that would destroy 'humanity' and that's why they wanted me to believe that they were dead so I wouldn't try and contact them. The clone that Agent Mulder and Scully helped was just to give me enough time to get out of here so the others wouldn't come looking for me and really kill me,"

"Who are 'the others'?" Skinner asked.

Elizabeth turned her eyes onto Mulder.

"Agent Mulder met them. They're the ones that want to kill me,"

Skinner looked at Mulder.

"Did they tell you their names?"

"No, sir. Just one name," Mulder said. "They called themselves the Orynix pack."

Elizabeth nodded. "They believe they were chosen to stop the…werewolves. To end the reign,"

Mulder turned to her.

"You really aren't the alpha female…are you?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"I am…but I'm not evil,"

"Well, what I can do is put you in the Witness Protection Program. It's not exactly what I'm sure you're looking for, but you should be safe," Skinner replied.

Mulder and I stood up. So did Elizabeth. She shook Skinner's hand.

"Thank you so much…both of you," Elizabeth said, kindly.

"We'll get you a new name and identity," Skinner said, smiling.

Elizabeth nodded.

Mulder, Elizabeth and I left Skinner's office.

"Well, at least you're safe now…for good," Mulder replied, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Yeah…I just wanted to thank you both for believing me," Elizabeth said, throwing her arms around Mulder, then hugging me.

"You're welcomed," I said, smiling as I gave her a squeeze.

"You can stay with me for the night until your new identity is given," Mulder said. "Again."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks, but would it be alright if I stayed with Agent Scully? I would like to talk to her,"

"You can talk to me," Mulder offered.

"Not about girl stuff," Elizabeth laughed.

"Sure! I'm partial to girl stuff!"

Elizabeth and I laughed again.

"Mulder, get over it," I said laughing.

Mulder pretended to be hurt.

"Fine. If you ever want my opinions on makeup or bra sizes, I'm not answering,"

We laughed and shook our heads.

"Sure. You can stay with Scully," Mulder replied, winking at me. "It would be good for her.

I frowned and pretended to be affronted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! It's just a joke!" Mulder said, holding his hands up defensively.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but broke into a grin.

"Fine. Let's get some sleep!"

We began heading home. I dropped Mulder off at his apartment.

"Um, Scully? This is still my car!"

"Don't worry. You can pick it up tomorrow!"

Mulder muttered something along the lines of "Pick this up" before I playfully tossed a bag of his Sunflower seeds at him. He caught it and looked at me.

"Thanks," he grinned. 

He climbed out of the car and closed his door. He began heading into his apartment complex.

I pulled away and headed to my house.

We pulled up in front of my house and I put the car in park then shut off the engine.

Elizabeth and I pushed open our doors and climbed out, closing the doors.

I unlocked the front door and Elizabeth and I entered the house.

"I have a spare bedroom you can use. Everything's fresh and clean," I said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. "I'm beat."

"The bedroom's in there," I said, gesturing to the room just beside the bathroom.

"Good night, Agent Scully,"

"Good night, Elizabeth,"

She headed into the room. I changed myself and headed into my bedroom. I pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. I slid down and once my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

The next morning, Elizabeth and I got dressed. Mulder picked up his car and drove both she and I to the FBI building. Skinner had Elizabeth's new identity.

We met outside Skinner's office.

"Well, your new name is Mary Larsen," Mulder said, handing Elizabeth a card.

"Cool," Elizabeth said.

"I'll drop you off at your new 'house'," Mulder offered.

"Good-bye, Agent Scully! I'll miss you!" Elizabeth said, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too," I said.

I smiled as Mulder led Elizabeth out of the office.

AGENT MULDER.

I dropped Elizabeth off at her new location.

"I really appreciate everything you did for me," Elizabeth said.

"No problem," I grinned.

She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Keep in touch, okay?" I whispered.

"You betcha," Elizabeth grinned. 

She leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my cheek before pushing open her door and climbing out. I watched her as she entered her house. Then, I turned around and headed back to the FBI building.


	11. The XFiles10

The X-Files: Emexus

Chapter Ten-I Want To Believe

EPILOGUE.

Elizabeth was safe at last. There was no more word on that Orynix pack. It was if they mysteriously vanished.

Every trace of them and the werewolves were gone as well.

Elizabeth kept in contact as promised. I loved hearing her voice and reading her letters. It felt like I had Samantha back.

It was totally weird how I was able to track down the people in the basement. It was if I could sense them and smell them even though Elizabeth assured me that the werewolf curse was gone. I still felt funny every once and a while. I couldn't explain it.

Scully and I's kiss didn't change anything between us. In Fact, it brought us closer together.

I asked Scully if she and Elizabeth had talked about the girl stuff that night the next morning in my office.

"No. We just went to bed. Maybe she was embarrassed to admit that she didn't want to stay with you? Although, I can't imagine why," Scully said, frowning as she sat down in the leather chair in front of my desk.

"I don't pass gas, although there are times when I can't help it," I said.

Scully snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she has a crush on you and felt strange," Scully said, breaking into a grin.

"Yeah…that might be it," I said, scratching my head.

"Mulder, I can see the way she looks at you…I'm not blind," Scully said.

"Jealous?" I asked, grinning back.

"Riiiight," Scully said slowly.

I playfully shot a rubber band at her.

I heard a commotion coming from upstairs. Scully and I looked at each other and darted out into the basement corridor. We hurried upstairs.

There were a lot of agents crowding around someone. I heard a familiar voice.

"Please! I need to speak to Agent Mulder and Agent Scully!"

Scully and I glanced at each other again before hurrying over to the crowd.

Elizabeth was standing in the middle looking scared and terrified.

She spied Scully and I and broke through the crowd. She rushed over to us.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Scully asked, concerned.

"You've got to help me!" she cried.

"Why? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"They've found me!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The Orynix pack!"

"How'd they find you?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know! But they're threatening to kill you!" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Why would they want to kill me?" I asked.

"Because you are still a werewolf!"

Scully and I exchanged glances again. I want to believe this will end.

THE END?

End Song: The Cure-More than This

                  Celine Dion-I drive All Night


End file.
